Miattad
by EmmaP90
Summary: Dramione. Az ötödik könyv után játszódik. Sirius él. Hermione származása pedig több titkot rejt, mint bárki is gondolná. Voldemort és Dumbledore a két bábjátékos. Draco/Hermione páros. Évekkel ezelőtt kezdtem írni, azóta többször javítottam. Kérlek írj kritikát. Egy trilógia első része.
1. Chapter 1

Hűvös őszi nap volt, London egyik belvárosának utcáit furcsa sötétség borította be. Az itt élők mind békés, csendes polgárok voltak, nagyrészt középkorúak és fiatal házasok kis gyerekekkel. Rendes családi állapottal, jó munkával és rendezett kertel, a felhajtón drága autókkal.

Ilyen életét élt a Grey házaspár is. Itt éltek már három éve, amióta összeházasodtak. Helen Grey és a férje a Rick igazi kis boldog pár voltak, soha egy hangos szó annyi se hagyta el a szájukat. Szenvedélyesen szerették egymást. Az asszony fogorvosként dolgozott, míg a férje üzletember volt. Rick Grey bel és külkereskedelemmel foglalkozott így igencsak tehetősek voltak, de őket nem érdekelték az anyagiak, csak annyi kellett nekik, hogy szépen meg tudjanak élni. A fiatal pár így volt boldog ahogy, csak egy valami hiányzott az életükből ez pedig egy gyerek volt.

Hosszú ideig próbálkoztak sikertelenül, majd kiderült, hogy Helennek nem lehetet gyereke, s ezért is döntöttek az örökbefogadás mellett.

\- Drágám induljunk!- kiáltotta Rick feleségének. Mr. Greynek félhosszú fekete haja volt és kissé erős markáns vonásai. Szemei kékek, mint az éjszaka, testalkata szikár. Nem a tipikus jóképű férfi, mégis minden nőnek megakadt rajta a szeme.

\- Már itt is vagyok - üt be férje mellé a kocsiba Helen. Mrs. Greynek férjével ellentétesen félhosszú göndör barna haja volt és kerekebb, lágyabb vonásai szemei pedig sötétbarnák.

Még csak kora délután volt, de a napot már sűrű viharfelhők takarták el, egyfajta éjszakai sötétséget teremtve. A fák hajladoztak, a szél süvített és villámok szelték ketté az eget. Olyan volt az egész, mint valami égi háború. Helen Grey mindig is félt a viharoktól, de most annyira izgatott volt, hogy még ez sem érdekelte. Tegnap kapták meg a végleges engedélyt az örökbefogadáshoz, s a mai nap már várták is őket a közeli árvaházban.

A hátsó ülésen már ott volt a gyerekülés és pár járték. Odahaza pedig egy csodás gyerekszoba várta a kis jövevényt. A Grey házaspár feszült érdeklődéssel tette meg az utat az otthonig ami a város szélén állt. Bizakodó, szerelmes pillantásokat váltottak. Régóta várták már ezt a napot.

\- Üdvözlöm önöket! - köszöntötte őket egy idősödő, de jól szituált hölgy az intézmény bejáratnál. A Mária nővér árvaház az egyik legfurcsább hely volt, amivel a Grey pár valaha is találkozott. Az épület, ami hajdan egy grófi családé volt még mindig magasztosan tartotta magát. A ragyogása bár kissé megkopott, de méltóságteljes maradt. Régen gondozott kertjében most mindenhol hinták és egyéb gyerekjátékok foglaltak helyet. Csak néhány régi tölgy maradt meg a rég kertből ezeknek a törzsét viszont körbe vésések díszítették.

Az itt élő gyerekek nagy többségét sikeresen örökbe adták, ugyanis a legtöbb tisztességes család árvájaként került ide, egyikük sem kitett gyerek volt. Talán ezért is az itt élő gyerekek általában igen kevés időt töltenek el, s a bentlakók életkora is alacsony maradt.

\- Mr. és Mrs. Grey ha nem tévedek- rázott kezet a fiatal párral az intézet vezetője Miss Mint.

\- Igen mi lennénk azok- mosolygott Rick, miközben Helen nyakát már az előttük lévő ajtó felé nyújtogatta ahol minden valószínűség szerint az ő leendő kisfiuk is volt.

\- Látom, hogy igazából a kis apróságok érdekli önöket!- mosolygott elnézően, majd megfordult és elindult az ajtó felé a Grey család pedig izgatottan követte.

Mikor az ajtó kinyílt a leendő szülők elé furcsa látvány tárult. A szoba hatalmas volt és úgy nézett ki mint valami gyerekmennyország bölcsőde. Mindenhol játékok, a falakra aranyos képek voltak festve és puha szönyegek. Kisfiuk és kislányok a csecsemőktől a három évesekig itt együtt játszottak. Kevesebben voltak, mint azt a Grey pár várta. Mint egy 12 kislány és 8-9 kisfiú.

\- Ők itt a mi kis apróságaink- mosolygott az egyik nevelő, aki fogadta őket. Összesen hat nevelő tartozkodott a szobában, ügyelve a gyerekek biztonságára. - Önök a Grey házaspár akik kisfiút szeretnének igaz?

\- Igen.

\- Csecsemőt?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor kérem kövessenek- mutatta az irányt és Helen Grey készségesen követte is, férje is így akart tenni, de aztán meglátott az egyik közeli sarokba valamit amitől megtorpant. A többi gyerektől távol egy barnahajú két év körüli kislány üldögélt magában. Kezében egy szakadt kicsit kormos babát szorongatva. S Rick Grey nem bírta megállni, hogy ne menjen oda.

\- Szia, hát te ki vagy?- kérdezte mosolyogva, amikor leült a szőnyegre a kislány mellé. A kicsi nem emelte fel barna szemeit és egy szót sem szólt csak nézett maga elé.

\- Ő a legújabb tagja árvaházunknak - mondta Miss Mint. - Három napja találták meg a környéken. Tudja volt itt néhány napja egy hatalmas tűz, az egyik kúria még tisztázatlan okokból leégett. A kislányt is akkor találták, pár utcával arrébb. Tiszta korom volt, és a babáját szorongatta, de egy szót sem szólt. A gyerekorvos szerint akkora trauma érte.

\- És az szülék?- kérdezte Rick aki még mindig megbabonázva nézte a kislányt.

\- A szülőkről semmit nem tudunk. Talán a tűzbe vesztek. Kerestük a rokonokat, de nehéz úgy, hogy semmit nem tudunk a kislányról még a nevét sem.

\- Igazán? - simogatta meg az arcát Rick s a kislány felé fordította tekintetét, sőt egyenesen a szemébe nézett. A kék és barna szempár összekapcsolódott.

\- Apu!- kiáltotta a kislány és a térdelő Rick nyakába ugrott. Szegény férfi azt se tudat mi kezdjen a helyzettel, sőt a felesége sem aki pont akkor ért oda- Apu! Apu!- kiabálta a kislány, és úgy szorította a férfit, hogy le se tudták róla szakítni.

Helen Grey döbbenten nézte az eseményeket, majd lehajolt az elejtett babáért és felvette. Egy rongybaba volt szőke hajjal és kék szemekkel és egy aranyos kis piros ruhába, a hátán pedig valami féle hímzéssel.

"Imádott kislányomnak Janenek a Black család igazi kis hercegnőjének! Szeretettel Apa"

Olvasta fel hangosan Helen.

\- Tehát Jane Blacknek hívják!- kommentálta elgondolkozva Miss Mint.

\- Drágám - lépett oda férjéhez Helen, aki már talpon volt, de most már nem csak a kislány szorította ő is óvon ölelte át a pici kis testet.

\- Helen, tudom, hogy kisfiút akartunk, de néz rá! Ő már kötődik hozzám!

\- Sajnálom, de nem magához kötődik, hanem az igazi apjához akire ön hasonlít! Hallgassanak meg, annyi gyönyörű gyerek van itt, akik magukra várnak, én nem ajánlom, hogy őt vigyék haza.

\- Miért nem?- kérdezte Helen, aki a kislány hátát simogatta.

\- Mert nem ismerjük a családi állapotát, most hazaviszik, de mi lesz ha egy hónap múlva, fél év múlva tíz év múlva megjelenik egy rokon és követeli a gyereket. Amikor már megszerették képesek lennének elengedni?

\- Nem érdekel! Nem fogom itt hagyni! Hisz maga is látja, hogy reszket!

\- Tudják maguk ki is ennek a kicsinek az apja?!- lépett oda az a nevelő, aki fogadta őket. - Én hallottam dolgokat. Innen nem messze a kúriába, ami kiégett, furcsa dolgok történtek. Az asszony meghalt nem sokkal a szülés után, megölték. A férjet azóta nem látták! Csak most. Ennek a lánynak az apja Sirius Black, a tömeggyilkos!

\- Akit a tévében mutattak?

\- Igen. Gondoljanak bele, annak a férfinak voltak és vannak is kapcsolatai, meg fogja majd kerestetni a lányát! Igen gazdag család, és a pénzén bármit elérhet!- láthatóan próbálta elijeszteni a párt. A hallottak alapján sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Rick felfogta és értette mit mond ez a nő, de már kialakult valamiféle kapocs köztük és tudta, ez a gyerek vagy semelyik. De azt nem tudta mit mondjon Helennek.

\- Ha igaz amit mond- szólalta meg Mrs. Grey- Akkor még inkább szüksége van ránk - tette kezét a kicsi hátára. Nem engedhetjük azt a férfit a közelébe! Meg kell óvnunk.

\- De hát mi lesz ha, nyomozni fog maguk után?

\- Majd megváltoztatjuk a kicsi nevét!- szólalt meg most Rick. - Az adatokat az örökbefogadásról titkosítjuk, mindent megteszünk amit csak lehet, de nem hagyjuk itt!

\- Nem tudjuk lebeszélni magukat?

\- Nem- mondták egyszerre.

Sok szár mérfölddel távolabb, egy messzi szigeten, ahol a varázslók börtöne az Azkaban állt, egy fekete hajú kék szemű férfi ült a börtön egyik cellájában. Ruhája piszkos volt és tépett, teste tele volt foltokkal és sebekkel, amiket a vallatás alatt szerzett.

\- Black látogatója érkezett! - kiáltotta az egyik emberi őr, majd a rácsok kinyíltak és egy fekete taláros férfi lépett be rajta.

\- Black- köszöntötte ridegen a mágus.

\- Piton - viszonozta a köszönést, majd felkelt kemény ágyából és a férfi elé sétált.

\- Miért hívattál?- kérdezte miközben csuklyáját lehajtotta.

\- Igazából Remust akartam idehívni, de ő nem jött be. Ő is azt hiszi, hogy...- csuklott el a férfi hangja.

\- Hát igen, mind azt hiszi - mosolygott gúnyosan.

\- De te tudod, hogy nem én tettem! Igaz?!

\- Igen. Tudom, hogy Peter az áruló, de persze azt a kis titkot megtartom magamnak – mosolygott. - Úgyhogy ha azért hívattál, hogy melletted tanúskodjak, rosszul tetted.

\- Ugyan már Pipogyi, ennyire naiv nem vagyok! Azért hívattalak, hogy egy szívességet kérjek tőled.

\- Te tőlem?

\- Igen én tőled. Mert másra nem számíthatok! Kérlek, menj el a házamba és hozz el onnan valamit!

\- A házadba?!- döbbent meg Piton.

\- Igen. De miért nézel rám így?

\- Te nem is tudod Black?- mosolygott gúnyosan.

\- Micsodát?!

\- Aznap amikor Potterék meghaltak a Nagyúr elküldte hozzád Bellát, hogy öljön meg, de mivel nem talált ott megölte helyette a manóid és a házvezetőnőt és felgyújtotta a házat, ami porig égett!

\- Hazudsz- kapta el Piton ingét és a rácsoknak nyomta. - Hazudsz! Mond, hogy hazudsz!- kiáltotta és egyre erősebben markolt a férfi ruháját. Keze belefehéredett az erőlködésbe, szeméből folytak a könnyek. Perselus Piton soha nem látta még ilyen állapotba Siriust.

Piton hallgatott, és ezzel a kétségbeesés mély szakadékába lökte Siriust.

\- Tehát nem hazudsz - engedte el ellenségét, majd erőtlenül összecsuklott. Ott térdelt a piszkos padlón miközben szemeiből megállás nélkül folytak a könnyek.

\- Mind ketten meghaltak?

\- Ketten? Egy emberi holtestet találtak, de ha volt még ott valaki akkor az ő teste minden bizonnyal szénné éget. Akkora tűz volt, hogy a vascsövek megolvadtak. De mit akartál elhozni onnan?

\- Kit.

\- Tessék?

\- Nem mit, hanem kit. A kislányomat, Janet

Pitonnal hirtelen elkezdett forogni a világ, tudta, hogy Siriusnak születet egy lány, de úgy tudta ő egy támadás során meghalt az anyjával Kate-tel együtt, aki történetesen az ő húga volt. Hirtelen ragadta meg Sirius vállait és talpra rántotta.

\- Mit beszélsz?! Jane meghalt! Több mint másfél éve, ahogy Kate is!- rázta meg a férfit.

\- Nem, nem halt meg. Kate még ki tudta menekíteni, de úgy gondoltuk jobb, ha a világ úgy tudja meghalt.

\- Élt! Életben volt! Miért nem mondtad? Hát nem láttad rajtam mennyire fájt az ő és a húgom halála!- kiáltotta majd egy hatalmas ütéssel a kiterítette a férfit. A pálcáját elvették tőle és ez volt Sirius szerencséje. - A te hibád, hogy meghalt!- ordította.

\- Azt hiszed nem tudom?!- állt talpra. - De mégis mit tehettem volna, adtam volna neked?

\- Igen, akkor most élne!

\- Ezt te se hiszed el!

\- De igen. A nagyúr igényt tartott a lányodra és a Malfoyok is, ha azt látták volna, hogy nálam van, az élete biztonságba lett volna! De ez már nem segít, mert Jane halott!- kiáltotta, majd ellépett a cellából és becsukta annak ajtaját. - Jane és a húgom is halott, ezen változtatni nem tudunk, se te se én. De neked azzal a tudattal kell élned, hogy 4 ember halála szárad a lelkeden! Soha nem bocsátom meg neked, amiért a halálba taszítottad a húgom és az ő kislányát!


	2. Chapter 2

A kis Jane hamarosan már a Grey család szerves részvé vált. A nevét megváltoztatták és megkapta a Hermione nevet. Az örökbefogadási papírokat pedig titkosították, hogy senki ne férjen hozzájuk.

Bár kisfiúra készültek a kis Hermionéval is nagyon boldogok volt és pár nap múlva a Grey pár érezte, hogy soha nem tudnának megválni tőle. Védték és óvták és annyi szeretetett adtak neki amennyi csak tőlük tellett. A kis Mione- ugyanis így becézte Rick- gyakran sírt éjszakánként vagy ha tűzzel találkozott. Ha megnyújtottak egy gyertyát vagy begyújtották a kandallót a kislány hangos sírásba kezdett és Ricket vagyis apát hívta.

Két nappal az örökbefogadás után az egyik városi maganzin címlapján öles betűkkel jelent meg egy cikk " Tragédia a Black házba!" címmel.

A cikk lényegében arról szólt, hogy a gyermekét egyedül nevelő Sirius Black kislánya a kétéves Jane és dajkája bennégtek a házban. A tűz okának egy rosszul müködő és felrobbanó gázbojlert neveztek meg. A valóságban a mugli tűzoltók nem tudták kideríteni mi okozta a tűzet erre csak gyanakodtak és az egyetlen holtest amit találtak egy felnőtt nőé volt. Rick volt annyira befolyásos ember, hogy elérje, hogy Jane-t is halottnak nyilvánítsák és a hírt a lapokban is közöljék, úgy gondolták ha Sirius Black azt hiszi a lánya halott akkor nem fogja keresni. Még egy mesterkélt temetést is rendeztek a közeli temetőben, ahol egy üres urnát helyeztek a sírfalba.

Ami igazán meglepte őket, hogy milyen sokan eljöttek a temetésre. Elég furcsa alakok voltak, a többség hosszú fekete talárt viselt vagy drága gyászruhát, de közben nem igazán találták a helyüket. Volt ott egy szőke házaspár egy szőke kisfiúval, aki szürke szemeivel csodálkozva nézett a világra. Ruhájuk díszes volt és elegáns, látszott rajtuk, hogy nem vagyonosak. A tömeg elején álltak és a legpompázatosabb koszorút hozták, ami olyan virágokból állt, amivel azelőtt se Helen se Rick nem találkozott.

Aztán tőlük kicsit távolabb egy rongyos taláros férfi várakozott néma csendben, aki persze azonnal kiszúrta őket a tömegből és oda is jött hozzájuk a szertartás után.

\- Önök rendezték a temetést?- kérdezte üdvözlés után, majd kezet nyújtott a párnak. - Remus Lupin.

\- Rick Grey ő pedig Helen a feleségem.

\- Ismerték talán Siriust?

\- Közel laktunk a Black házhoz és nekünk is van egy kislányunk, aki egyidős volt Jane-nel.

\- Ő valóban? Biztos nagyon boldogok vele. Sirius is nagyon boldog volt, ha csak Jane közelében lehetett.

\- Ön jó barátja volt? Vagy valami rokon? - kérdezte félve Helen még a legjobban képzett magánnyomozok sem tudták fellelni a Black család többi tagját. Sirius Black maga is a legtöbb hivatal számára nem létező személy volt.

\- Nem, nem tartozok a családhoz. Sirius családja igazából már majdnem kihalt. S ha őszinte akarok lenni, jobb is talán így neki, mármint Janenek. Sirius családja szörnyű egy közösség. De ha most megbocsátanak nekem most mennem kell - köszönt el, majd elindult a kijárat felé

Mikor már úgy látták senki sincs ott ők ketten is elindultak hazafelé, hisz otthon már várta őket a nagymamával együtt a kislányuk, Hermione. Már majdnem a kaphoz értek, de akkor megláttak egy férfit aki a sírok közül lépett ki és egyenesen a kis urna felé tartott. Haja fekete volt akár az éjszaka és zsíros tincsekben lógott bele a szemébe. Talárja olyan sötét volt, hogy szinte magába nyelte a fényt.

Mikor oda ért megállt az urnafal előtt és kezét a kicsi márványtáblára tette. Igazán félelmetes látványt nyújtott így a félhomályban. Arca meggyötört volt és a koránál jóval idősebbnek nézett ki, pedig talán a húszas évei közepén járhatott.

A férfi sokáig állt ott mozdulatlanul, de közben a szája mozgott. Sem Rick, sem Helen nem tudott megmozdulni. Hosszú perceket eltöltött ott egyhelyben állva, aztán egyszer csak furcsa pukkanás szerű hang ijesztette fel a pár és a férfi eltűnt egyetlen szempillantásnyi idő alatt, akár a kámfor.

A Grey pár nem értette mi történt, félve közelítették meg a helyet, ahol a kis urna és a koszorúk álltak. A márványtábla ami ezüst Szinű volt idáig csak a kislány nevét tartalmazta és halálának dátumát. De most már nem. Egy furcsa idézet is belevéstek, de nem latin betűkkel és most már a születési dátum is fel volt tüntetve, 1979. szeptember. 19. Egy nappal élte túl úgymond második születésnapját. De nem csak ez a felírás jelent meg, hanem egy fotó is. Ami egy fiatal barna hajú nőt ábrázolt kezében egy újszülöttel, mögöttük a távolban pedig egy fekete köpenyes férfi állt, az a férfi aki itt járt.

A kép alatt ezüst betűkkel. Kate Piton és kislánya Jane Black.

A Grey pár sem akkor sem később nem talált magyarázatot a történtekre. Nem értették, hogy volt képes valaki ilyen rövid idő alatt kicserélni a márványtáblát majd el szempillantás alatt eltünni. Végül úgy döntöttek ezt a bizarr élményt is elzárják Hermione már nem létező múltjába.

Rick Gery élte a mindennapi emberek életét, reggel kilenctől délután négyig dolgozott, bár néha otthonról. Aztán hazament ahol kis családja várta. Felesége Helen és a négy éves kislánya Hermione. Úgy tervezték, hogy hamarosan újra örökbe fogadnak, most már egy kisfiút, a papírokat újra beadták már csak az engedélyt várták.

Rick Grey bár ígéretet tett magának és feleségen is, hogy nem nyomoz a kicsi múltja és családja után, mégse tudta megállni. Mikor meglátta azt a férfit a temetés után egyszerűen képtelen volt továbblépni. Tudni akarta ki ő és veszélyt jelenthet e a családi békéjükre.

S mivel más támpontja nem volt így a kicsi családja után kezdett el nyomozni. Egy megvesztegetett magas rangú minisztériumi alkalmazott segítségével megtudta, hogy Siriusnak volt egy öccse, de ő már meghalt akárcsak az apja és az anyja. Ezen kívül már csak távolabbi női unokatestvérei voltak a férfinak, de ők is mind szépen kikerültek a körből. Hosszú hónapokig nyomozott, és már majdnem feladta, amikor érdekes dolgot tudott meg kislánya vérszerinti anyjáról. Kate Blacknek, vagy más néven Kate Pitonnak az egész családja meghalt kivéve egy valakit, egy férfi rokont, akire egy bírósági jegyzőkönyvben bukkant. E szerint, Sirius Black és Perselus Piton kocsmai verekedésbe keveredett valamivel több, mint 5 évvel ezelőtt.

A jegyzőkönyv szerint ez a Perselus Piton valahol London külvárosában élt akkoriban. Bár maga a Piton név egyezése is jele volt a rokonságnak, de ha valóban ő és Kate rokonok akkor Sirius és ő mért támadták meg egymást? Valami nem stimmelt itt, ezért is szervezett le egy találkozót a férfival, aki szerencsére még mindig a jegyzőkönyvben felvett címen lakott.

Meleg nyári nap volt, Rick Greynek most irodájában kellett volna dolgoznia e helyet egy csendes kis kávézó zárt teraszán üldögélt. Hetekig levelezett a férfival mire le tudták beszélni a találkozót, már nyár vége volt és férfi állítása szerint az utolsó alkalom, hogy még idén találkozzanak.

Miközben Rick jeges teáját iszogatta, az ajtó kinyílt és egy fekete ruhás férfi lépett be. Körülnézett, majd a legtávolabbi asztalhoz ült le, messze tőle az egyik sarokba. Az egyik pincér oda ment hozzá, de egy gyilkos pillantással elzavarta. Az a férfi volt, akit a temetőben látott, nem kétséges, az elmúlt két év alatt nem sokat változott, talán egy kicsit rendezettebben nézett ki.

Ahogy Rick ránézett erre a férfira valahogy elment a kedve a találkozástól, már éppen azon volt, hogy feláll és elindul haza ahol kis családja várja. De aztán mégsem tette, két éven át kutatta és kereste ezt a férfit, és most itt van a nagy lehetőség, hogy végre megtudja az igazat. Félt is, de a kíváncsisága nagyobb volt. Szép, lassú léptek indult meg a férfi felé, aki most éppen pár kamaszt figyelt a pultnál.

\- Elnézést Perselus Pitonhoz van szerencsém?- szólította meg félénken a férfit mikor oda ért az asztalához

\- Ki kérdezi?

\- Jó napot, a nevem Rick Grey én beszéltem meg ezt a találkozót magával - nyújtotta a kezét, de Piton nem fogadt el. - Öhm nos bizonyára érdekli miért is hívtam ide.

\- Hát igen, ha már a leveleiben nem volt hajlandó elárulni, csak a húgomat hozta fel újra és újra – látszott a férfin, hogy ezzel igencsak sikerült felbosszantania őt Ricknek.

\- Ő...tudja én újságíró vagyok - mondta hazugságát, amit még két hónapja eszelt ki, mert nem tudta mire számítson. - És a két évvel ezelőtti Black kúriában történt tűzeset után nyomozok.

\- Nem tudom miről beszél. Ahogy maga is jól tudja én nem vagyok Black tehát rossz lóra tett - ált fel indulatosan. És már készült is hogy itt hagyja Ricket.

\- Ön nem is, de a húga igen - vett elő egy képet, ami Katet és Jane-t ábrázolta. Ez a kép volt az, ami a márványtáblára helyeztek ki. Néhány napja ment ki a temetőbe és lefényképezte a kőlapot majd ezt a részt kinagyította. - Ő az itt a képen, igaz?

Perselus Piton mikor meglátta a képet szépen lassan visszaereszkedett székébe és kezébe vette.

\- Honnan szerezte ezt?

\- Az nem fontos. Ő itt a képen a...

\- A húgom Kate – ujjait finoman végig simította a képen húga arca mentén, majd a csecsemőjén. - Ő pedig az unokahúgom, Jane.

\- Értem. És a húga most hol van? Mert a tűzbe a dajka veszett oda, nem az anyuka.

\- Kate meghalt nem sokkal Jane születése után. Megtámadták.

\- Rablótámadás?

\- Mondhatjuk - mondta még mindig a képet nézve. Egyetlen képe volt a húgáról és annak kislányáról, azt pedig a kőlapra tette.

\- És akkor miért nem vette magához, hisz az apja nem igazán nevezhető beszámíthatónak. Hisz Sirius Black gyilkosságért ül.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy túlélte a támadást. Black, az a kutya azt mondta meghalt, különben magamhoz vettem volna.

\- És ha nem halt volna meg?

\- Tessék? - nézett fel Piton.

\- Ha teszem azt, az unokahúga nem halt volna meg a tűz során, mit tenne?

\- Magamhoz venném természetesen és megfelelő nevelésben részesíteném, ahogy azt kell. Ahogy egy Pitontól elvárják! Kate után Jane komoly vagyon és birtokokat örökölt. - húzta fel az orrát. De miért kérdi ezt maga? Nem a tűz után nyomoz? Melyik újságtól is jött?

\- Ő nem fontos! Nekem most mennem kell, ezt majd később befejezzük - állt fel, majd mielőtt még Piton egy szót is szólhatott volna már el is tűnt.

" _Magamhoz venném természetsen és megfelelő nevelésben részesíteném, ahogy azt kell." " Ahogy egy Pitontól elvárják!"_

Csak ezt hallotta a fejében Rick miközben hazafelé tartott az autópályán, most már tudta, hogy nagy hiba volt ez az egész. A félelme attól a családtól csak felerősödött. A múltat jobb lett volna eltemetve hagyni. Hermione anyját rablótámadás közben ölték meg? Az apja pedig egy tömeggyilkos. Nem hitte, hogy az rablótámadás volt. Sokkal sötétebb dolgok rejtőznek e mögött a család mögött és most felkeltette az egyikük figyelmét. Nem lett volna szabad semmit sem csinálnia.

Rick rettegett, hogy Perselus Piton fülébe ültette a bogarat és ő is nyomozni kezd utána és rájön, hogy Jane igazából nem is halt meg.

Rick majdnem tövig nyomta a gázt, túl gyorsan hajtott pedig az út az autópálya után nem volt tökéletes, kanyarok és buckák követték egymást. De túl ideges volt, hogy lenyugodjon. Homlokán gyöngyözött a verejték keze síkos volt és lecsúszott a kormányról. Agya zsongott, és csak a beszélgetésre tudott gondolni és arra, hogy mekkora marha is ő. Azok az autósok, akik mellett elhaladt, hangosan dudáltak neki. Se lámája nem volt felkapcsolva, se az indexet nem használta, még csak be se kötötte magát.

Éles kanyarok egymás után, aztán nagy villanás és Rick érezte, ahogy az autót valami megdobja és megfordul a tengelye körül.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen Grey karjában kislányával a négy éves Hermionéval, szaladt a városi kórház parkolójában az épület felé. A nap már lenyugvóban volt, és a levegő is kezdett lehűlni. Késő délután érkezett a hívás a kórházból, hogy Rick autóbalesetet szenvedett, s súlyos sérülésekkel szállították be. Egy percig sem tétlenkedett ezután, fogta a kislányát betette a kocsiba és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott a korházba hajtott!

Mikor Helen beért a váróba a recepcióhoz sietett, ahol két nővér álldogált. Fiatalok voltak húszas éveikben járhattak. Az egyik vörös hajú volt barna szemekkel, a másik szőke hajú, szeplős, kékszemű és igencsak kerekded.

\- Elnézést! Helen Grey vagyok! A férjemet keresem autóbalesete volt!- hadarta gyorsan

\- Hogy hívják a férjét? - kérdezte a vörös hajú nő.

\- Rick. Rick Grey!

\- Igen, a férjét a sürgősigére vitték! A földszinten a második ajtó jobbra. Keresse Dr Changet! -mondta, de mikor felnézett a számítógép monitoráról, már csak a fiatal anyuka hátát láthatta, mert az amilyen gyorsan csak tudott elindult a sürgősségi felé.

A sürgősségi osztályt nem volt nehéz megtalálni, de ott aztán teljesen elveszett. Mindenhol emberek voltak. Nővérek és orvosok maroknyi csapat próbált helytállni és ellátni a különféle sebesüléseket, vagy betegségeket. Ott állt karjában a megrémült Hermionéval aki görcsösen kapaszkodott belé. Helen minden mellette elhaladó orvost vagy nővért megpróbált megállítani, hogy megtudja, hol van a férje, de senki nem foglalkozott vele.

Tíz perc után elindult az egyik csendesebb folyóson és leültette a kis Mionét egy sárga műanyag székre, amíg ő végre sikeresen megállított egy orvost, aki a közeli vizsgálóból lépett ki eléggé megviselt állapotban.

A kislány, hatalmasra tágult szemekkel figyelte az őt körülvevő világot és anyját aki egy számára ismeretlen ázsiai fehér köpenyes alakkal beszélt. Nem értette édesanyja miért viselkedik olyan furcsán, hisz anyu soha nem szokott sírni! Szorosan magához ölelte babáját amit azóta fogott mióta elindultak otthonról! Egy ideig még nézte édesanyját, de aztán megunta és lemászott a sárga székről, ami olyan hideg volt és kellemetlen illatú.

Az ajtó, amin a fehér köpenyes bácsi kijött még mindig nyitva volt és valahogy vonzotta az ami odabent volt. Egy közepes méretű szoba volt, furcsa villogó, kattogó csúnya gépekkel és egy asztal, amin valaki feküdt! Bátortalanul közelítette meg az asztalt, nagyon félt ettől a helytől. S mivel a korához képest magas gyerek volt Hermione, mikor kicsit közelebb sétált az asztaltól már nagyon jól látta, hogy az apukája fekszik ott. Egy fehér lepedővel volt letakarva, ami egészen a nyakáig ért. Kezei a teste mellett feküdtek, bőre fehér volt, szeme pedig csukva. Apu aludt. A kicsi megörült annak, hogy megtalálta az ő drága apukáját, megszaporázta lépteit és oda állt az asztal mellé.

\- Apu? - szólította meg félénk csilingelő hangon. - Apu félek!- tette kicsi szabad kezét rá apja kézfejére. - Apu menjünk haza! Apu?!- szorította meg apja kisujját a kislány. A kis Hermione arca egyre pirosabb lett, babáját elejtette és már mind két kezével apja ujját szorongatta. Ott állt a csöpp kislány halott apja előtt. Olyan kicsi volt még, fel se fogta igazán mi történik, csak azt látta, hogy apja nem ébred fel bár milyen hangosan is kiabál.

Helen Grey ott állt a terem ajtajába és könnyes szemmel figyelte lányát. Az élete, a jövője, a reménye úgy szálltak el Rick halával mintha egy könnyű tollpihe lett volna. Mit fog ezután tenni? Soha nem gondolt rá, hogy elvesztheti ezt a csodálatos embert. Úgy képzelete, ők ketten együtt fognak megöregedni.

Már szinte az idegösszeroppanás szélén járt, amikor meghallotta kislánya hangját. S ez a hang visszarántotta a rideg valóságba, hisz itt ez a csöpp kicsi lány, mihez kezdene, ha ő sem bírná tovább? Érte, ő érte erős lesz! Rick is ezt akarná.

Szép lassan oda sétált a kislányhoz, majd letérdelt és kezét Hermione vállára tette.

\- Gyere drágám! Ideje hazamenni!- próbálta gyengéden maga felé fordítani.

\- Nem mehetünk apa még nem kelt fel - mondta szipogva könnyes szemmel. Az apró gyermeklélek szép lassan megértette, már semmi sem lesz olyan mint régen.

\- Apa, most nem jöhet velünk - mondta miközben az ő szeméből is megállás nélkül folytak a könnyek.

\- Miért? - fordult végre felé Hermione, s hatalmas barna szemiben ott csillogott az a különös fény amit aznap láttak amikor elhozták az árvaházból. A beletörődés, a bánat vagy valami egészen más? Nem lehetett tudni, csak azt tudta Helen soha többé nem akarja olyan állapotba látni a kicsit, mint amilyen azokba a hetekben volt.

\- Mert apa, most alszik - próbálta megmagyarázni.

\- És mikor ébred fel?

\- Hermione - simogatta meg másik kezével az arcát. - Apa már soha többé nem ébred fel - ejtette ki a szavak olyan határozottan amennyire csak tudta, s talán ez tett kissé rideggé őket.

\- Nem!- visította a kislány. Szemeit szorosan összezárta, kis kezeivel még jobban szorította apja ujját. Helen pedig hirtelen egy ismeretlen erő hatására eldőlt. Mintha hatalmas szél süvített volna végig a teremben. Ott feküdt a padlón, nem értett mi történt. Valami ledöntötte őt a lábáról. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott újra ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, de a kis Hermionét már nem látta maga előtt. A pánik hirtelen járta át a testét amikor kicsit megdöntötte a fejét és az asztalon meglátta a lányát. Ott feküdt az apja mellett, fejét Rick tenyerébe hajtva és a férfi kisujját szorosan tartotta, egy percre se elengedve. Szemei csukva volt, kis arca könnyfoltos volt és egyenletesen szuszogott. Aludt.

Helen nem értette mi történt. Mi döntötte őt fele és hogy volt képes Hermione fölmászni oda. Az asztal túl magas volt. Semmi kép nem tudta egyedül megcsinálni és főleg nem ilyen gyorsan. Érzete itt valami nem stimmel, de agya a mai nap után tompán fogta fel az eseményeket, fogta a kislánya babáját CeeCee-t, majd felállt karjaiba vette Hermionét és kisétált vele a kórházból.

A 17 éves Hermione Granger saját verejtékében fürödve riadt fel rémálmából a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázsló képző Szakiskolában. Mindig is voltak rémálmai, de az utóbbi időben ezek megszaporodtak. Gyakran álmodott apja halálról, az azt követő nehéz időkről, de a leggyakrabban egy furcsa tűzről. Egy hatalmas házban állt. Azon belül is egy furcsa kamraszerű szobában, aminek egyetlen egy ablak volt. Érezte és látta is a füstöt, ami fojtogatta. A lángok már az ajtón is átterjedtek. A pánik és a félelem átjárta a testét. Nem tudta hol van, csak azt tudta, hogy el kell innen menekülni vagy különben megfullad. A szobának egyetlen ablaka volt, de túl magasan, nem érhette el. A szoba szép lassan megtelt füsttel és már levegőt sem tudott venni. Szemét már alig bírta nyitva tartani, csípte a füst és érezte, hogy nem sokára elveszíti az eszméletét. S ez volt az a pont ahol fel szokott ébredni.

Nem értette ezt az álmot. Azóta rendszeresen visszatért, amióta szeptemberben betöltötte a 17-et. Hogy miért az nem tudta, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez a tűz valahogy kapcsolatban áll vele.

Kérlek ha olvassátok a történetemet és tetszik írjatok pár sort. Kíváncsi vagyok a ti véleményetekre is. Ez egy trilógia első része, ami úgy kb 60 fejezetes lesz majd.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione álmosan és nyúzottan sétált lefelé az ódon Roxforti kastély lépcsőjén, ami a Nagyteremhez vezetett. A bejáratnál már ott álltak barátai Ron és Harry. Ők már minden bizonnyal reggeliztek, mert vörös hajú fiú kezében még ott volt egy pirites és ingén egy jókora lekvárfolt.

\- Jó étvágyat?- dörmögte Hermione mikor melléjük ért.

\- Bocs, Mione. De olyan soká jöttél és már nem bírtuk kivárni- mentegetőzött Harry, mivel Ron szája tele volt.

\- Semmi baj - túrt bele hajába. - Úgysem voltam éhes.

\- Pedig jobb lenne ha ennél. Egy jó hosszú nap vár ránk. Büntetőmunka Pitonnal.

S valóba, hiába volt szombat a mai napot minden bizonnyal Piton társaságban fogják ők hárman eltölteni, mert előző bájitaltan órán, sikerült Hermionénak úgy felbosszantania a professzort, amiért megmentette Nevilt egy csúfos leégéstől, hogy két másik barátját is megbüntette, csak mert őt védték.

\- Vajon mit talált ki a denevér számunkra?

\- Hamarosan megtudja Mr. Weasly - jelent meg Perselus Piton professzor, csak ő éppen az alagsorba vezető folyosó felől.

\- Jó reggelt professzor- üdvözölte zavartan Hermione.

\- Hát minden bizonnyal az enyém jobb volt, mint az öné Ms Granger - nézett végig tanítványán. S persze nem kerülte el a figyelmét a lány sápad már majdhogy nem fehér bőre, karikás szemei és csüggedt tekintete.

\- Mindig is remekül tudtál bókolni Piton - jött egy gúnyos hang most felülről, ahonnan Hermione is érkezett. Csak most Remus Lupin és Sirius Black közeledett feléjük. Idén vagyis a hatodik évben, Remus is és Sirius is az iskola tanári karát bővítették. Azóta a minisztériumban történ eset óta, hogy mindenki számára világossá vált Voldemort bizony visszatért, s Sirius nevét tisztára mosták, a mágikus birodalom köztiszteletbeli tagjává vált, ahogy Remus is, hisz szintén részt vett abban a csatában.

Remus persze a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését oktatta, míg Sirius a repüléstant, mivel a volt tanáruk szülési szabadságok vett ki, hisz hamarosan anyai örömök elé néz.

\- Black, Lupin. Minek köszönhetem ezt a "kora" reggeli megjelenést?

\- Tudod Piton, én és Remus úgy döntöttünk, hogy segítünk neked egy kicsit. Hisz annyi dolgod van. Ezért mi is elkísérünk a mai büntetőmunkára - mosolygott negédesen Sirius, de azért megejtett egy kacsintás a hármas felé.

\- Igazán nem szükséges elbírok velük magam is - fintorgott a bájitalok mestere.

\- Ugyan Perselus ez nekünk nem fáradtság. És Albus külön kérése volt.

\- Valóban? - morogta, s Hermione biztos volt benne, ha az igazgató most itt lenne képes és megfolytja egy kanál vízben.

\- Akkor mire várunk? - csapta össze a kezét Sirius elégedetten, majd bal kezét Harry vállára tett, amit persze Piton is észrevett, meg persze Harry mosolyát is, hiába próbálta elrejteni tanára elől.

Piton professzor magába átkozódva sarkon fordult és elindult az alagsor felé, a kis csapat pedig követte. Hermione azt hitte, hogy valamelyik termet kell majd kitakarítaniuk, de mikor az egyik elágazásnál egy számára ismeretlen folyosó felé kanyarodtak, már nem volt benne annyira biztos. Mivel már ősz volt, így a hőmérséklet már pár fokkal alacsonyabb, volt, de idelent kimondottan hideg is. De szerencsére nem kellett sokat menniük, úgy húsz méter után a folyosó véget ért, pontosabb egy ajtóhoz értek. Régi faragott fa ajtó volt, rajta egy rozsdás táblával amin az állt: _Kartonozó!_

A professzor kinyitotta az ajtót, majd előre engedte őket. Egy hatalmas sötét terembe találták magukat, ami talán még a Nagyteremnél is magasabb volt, s mindenhol hatalmas fa polcok álltak, amelyek egészen a plafonig értek, s tekintve a hat- nyolc méteres belmagasságot ez bizony félelmetes látványt nyújtott. Minden polcsor elején egy kis réz tábla volt két évszámmal. Azoknak a tanulóknak az adatai voltak itt tárolva, akik valaha a Roxfortba jártak.

\- Ez itt a roxforti adattár. Minden tanuló adata megtalálható itt egészen 1345-ig. Mivel az előtti papírok mind elpusztultak egy rejtélyes tűzben. Ami majdnem az iskolát is elpusztította. Az lesz a feladatuk, hogy kitakarítsák ezt, méghozzá mágia használata nélkül!

\- Micsoda?- kiáltották egyszerre négyen köztük Sirius is. Mione gyanította, hogy Sirius is most látta életében először ezt a termet.

\- De Perselus ez lehetetlen. Egy év alatt sem végeznének ezzel!- ellenkezett Remus.

\- Ha elég szorgalmasak, akkor igen.

\- De nem áldozhatják minden szabad idejüket erre. Vannak más feladataik is- nézett Remus célzás képen Harryre, aki mikor rájött mit is akar Lupin próbált nagyon bölcsen és komolyan nézni, de hála kereszt apjának nem igazán sikerrel.

\- Akkor Potter bizonyos alkalmakkal felmentést kap ez alól - célzott azokra az alkalmakra, amikor Harrynek az igazgatóval van külön foglalkozása.

\- Az viszont Hermionéval és Ronnal szemben lenne igazságtalan!

Pár velős mondattal, pár érvel és három órával később a csapat már kissé megfáradt dolgozott a polcoknál. A vita Remus és Piton között összesen majd fél óráig tartott, mire végre a bájitalok mestere meghajlott, és engedélyezte a pálca használatát, de csak úgy ha mindent aktát egyenként át tisztítanak. S bár így is jelentősebben gyorsabban haladtak és könnyebb volt a munka, de a sok suhintás, hajolgatás, és rakosgatás kezdte kiszívni minden erejüket.

Ron az egyik létrán állt és felső polcokat tisztította, Harryvel az oldalán míg Hermione azokat, amelyeket így is elérte a földszinten. Nem vágyott a magaslati levegőre, főleg azért nem mert az iskolai kis szoknya volt rajta.

Sirius ott állt tőlük nem messze és figyelte őket, néha kicsit besegítve, mikor barátja Remus nem figyelt. Tőlük úgy pár méterrel arrébb elvonulva Remus és Piton csendes eszmecserét folytattak.

\- Miért nézed ilyen gyűlölködve?- kérdezte Lupin kollégáját.

\- Mit vársz Lupin? Ölelgessem és csókolgassam Potter fagyát?!

\- Én most nem Harryre gondoltam - mosolygott Remus. - Hanem Siriusra. Azt hittem, hogy az a régi ellentét köztetek megszűnt, vagy is legalább feloldódott egy kicsit.

\- Én köztem és Black között?! Soha!

\- Pedig Kate is ezt akarta volna - mondta csendesen.

\- Na ide figyelj Lupin - kapta elő a pálcáját. - Ne keverd bele ebbe a húgom emlékét. Az a kutya elcsábította, majd a halálba küldte!

\- Te se gondolod komolyan, hogy Sirius a felelős a haláláért?- kérdezte teljes nyugalommal, már megszokta Piton dühkitöréseit és már nem ijedt meg tőlük.

\- De azt, ahogy Jane halálát is ő okozta!

\- Jane-t, a halálfalók ölték, meg! Mert Sirius nem állt át közéjük! Őt te se tudtad volna megmenteni! Sirius a mai napig gyászolja a lányát, ahogy te is. Talán a közös gyászotok összehozhatna titeket - fogta meg Piton kezét és kényszerítette rá, hogy leengedje a pálcáját.

\- Soha!

\- Hermione! - kiáltotta Ron. - Megtaláltam a te kartonod!- mutatott egy barna irathalmazra.

Mindenki őt nézte, ahogy fellapozza, kivéve Pitont, aki a Granger lányon tartotta a szemét. Hermione teljesen elfehéredett és a kezében lévő papírok kihullottak.

\- Azta! - kiáltotta a vörös fiú.

\- Mi az?- kérdezte kíváncsian Harry, majd közelebb gurult barátjához, hogy is láthassa.

\- Hermione, te mindig is ilyen tudálékos lehettél. Ilyen jegyeket!

\- Igen az volt. Kérlek, add ide nekem Ron, majd én megtisztítom!- lépet oda a létrához Hermione.

\- Várj egy kicsit- szólt le Harry.

\- Hé Harry ezek milyen papírok?

\- Mutasd? - vette át barátjától. - Ezek? Adoptálási papírok! Apa, gondviselő: Grey, Rick...- és olvasta volna is tovább,de a papírok kirepültek a kezében és a létra aljánál álló Hermionéhoz kerültek, kinek bal kezében ott volt pálcája.

\- Hermione? - lépett oda hozzá Remus és a vállára akarta tenni a kezét, de Hermione nem hagyta. Mellkasához szorítva az iratokat fejét lehajtotta kifutott a teremből, de akkora lendülettel, hogy Piton professzort is majdnem fellökte.

Mione futott a hosszú alagsori folyósokon, nem is nézte merre szalad, nem is látta igazán mert szemeit elfutották a könnyek. Maga sem tudta hogyan, de egyszer csak ott állt az egyik raktár ajtaja előtt amiben a bájital hozzávalókat tárolták, nem gondolkozott, csak feltépte az ajtót és az egyik félre eső sarokba letelepedett. Térdeit átölelve sírdogált ott egyedül a félhomályban. A furcsa szagok és a bizarr látvány biztos félelemmel töltötte volna el, de ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. A legféltettebb titka, amit mindig is szégyellt most kitudódott, mert Ron és Harry nem bírta megállni. Ebben a percben nagyon haragudott barátaira és szégyellte is magát, amiért nem bízott meg bennük annyira, hogy ezt elmondja. Félt, hogy lenézik őt.

Hosszú percek teltek el azóta, hogy elfutott amikor lépteket hallott közeledni felé. A csendes és kihalt folyosón, mint a mennydörgés úgy hatottak ezek a léptek. S nemsokára az ajtóban ott állt Remus Lupin kezében a Tekergők Térképével.

\- Hermione - nézett rá gyengéden a professzor, de Mione nem foglalkozott vele.

\- Kérem professzor, most hagyjon - hárította el a segítséget, és még jobban összehúzta magát, mikor meglátta barátait tanára háta mögött.

\- Hermione, kérlek - térdelt le mellé- Mond el, miért borultál ennyire ki?

\- Nem egyértelmű?! Örökbe fogadtak! Ez elég ok a kiborulásra!

\- Igen elég ok lenne, ha most tudtad volna meg. De szerintem, te ezt már jó ideje tudod.

Igen tudom - ismerte be. - A nevelő apám Tom Granger mondta el nekem, hogy engem Helen és Rick Grey, az anyám és az apám örökbe fogadott. Mert az igazi szüleimnek nem kellettem. Ők...eldobtak maguktól - szipogta. Soha senkinek nem beszélt erről, még az anyjának se. Úgy viselkedett, mint aki mindent ért és elfogad, és nem törődik a múltalt. De mélyen legbelül nagyon fájt neki, hogy az igazi szüleinek nem kellett.

\- Jaj Hermione - ölelte át vigasztalóan Remus, és engedte neki, hogy a vállán sírja ki magát.

\- Úgy szégyellem magam!

\- De miért?- tolta el kicsit magától.

\- Amiért ilyen selejt vagyok.

\- Te selejt? Honnan vetted ezt a butaságot?!

\- Mi másért, dobtak volna el maguktól a szüleim, mert egy selejtes rossz gyereket kaptak. Még csak tudomást se vesznek rólam, pedig ismernek.

\- Te ismered a vér szerinti szüleid?!

\- Nem, ezt nem mondhatnám. Az apám, nos ő tudom kicsoda. Igazi úri ember, mindenki szereti és most már tiszteli, csak engem nem szeretett. Az anyám. Nos róla még azt se tudom miféle kiféle. Ott él a közelembe az "apám" és még azt sem tudja, hogy a lánya vagyok!

\- Hermione! - lépett oda mellé Harry. - Én annyira sajnálom, nem kellett volna megnéznem, azokat a papírokat!

\- Nem, Harry. Ez nem a te hibád! Én elmondhattam volna nektek már az elején!

\- Jaj Mio. Ha tudtam volna - ölelt magához barátnőjét Harry. Olyan szépek voltak így együtt. A fiú és a lány. Harry féltve és óva ölelte a törékeny reszkető kis testet, de Hermione olyan erősen kapaszkodott, belé, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek.

Remus fél mosollyal az arcán figyelte a párost, míg Ron kicsit távolabb furcsa arckifejezéssel és sötét tekintettel nézte barátait. Ő nem ment oda hozzájuk, nem kért bocsánatot Mionétól, nem akarta megérteni. Ő csalódott benne, titkolózott előlük, mert nem bízott bennük meg. Annak ellenére se, hogy mennyi mindenen mentek keresztül ők hárman. S nem értette barátját ő, hogy bocsáthat meg, ilyen könnyen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione az elkövetkező jó pár napot a könyvtárban töltötte, ez alól csak a tanórák és azok az időpontok voltak kivételek, amikor a könyvtár még vagy már zárva volt. A Nagyterembe se járt le, keveset evett és keveset aludt. Utoljára akkor került ilyen állapotba mikor sok évvel ezelőtt megtudta, hogy az akit ő az igazi szüleinek gondolt, nem is az igazi szülei. Majd az a nyár mikor kiderült Sirius Black az akkor még sorozatgyilkosnak hitt férfi az apja. Hiába tudta ő maga is, hogy nem hibás, nem ő tehet róla amiért örökbe adták, erről soha nem tudta teljes egészében meggyőzni magát. Ezért is tanult olyan szorgalmas, hogy megmutassa a világnak ő bizony nem selejt, de legfőképpen önmagának.

Hermione napjait két legjobb barátja Harry Potter és Ginny Weasly követte végig aggódó tekintettel, s bár Ginny nem tudott mindent, azért voltak sejtései és Ron is elég sok mindent ki kotyogott. De nem ők voltak az egyetlenek. A tanári karból is többeknek feltűnt Hermione egyre megviseltebb állapota. A mindig elven és szorgalmas Hermione Granger, már elért arra szintre, hogy az órákon csak ült magába roskadva és könyveit vagy füzeteit bámulta. Házvezető tanára és Remus is szívén viselte a sorsát, de mindketten tudták, hogy ők most ebbe nem avatkozhatnak bele. Hermionénak egyedül kell megküzdenie a démonaival vagy legalább a barátai segítségével, csak az volt, a baj, hogy őket meg nem engedte közel magához.

Perselus Pitonnak is feltűnt a stréber kis griffendéles. Először csak csendesebb lett az órákon, később már egyáltalán nem jelentkezett, végül pedig már a bájitalokat is elrontotta. Soha nem érdekelte őt a diákok lelki világa, de valamiért nyomasztotta ez az ügy. Azóta a nap óta ott lent az alagsorban, nem volt egy nyugodt éjszakája sem. Álmaiban egy idegen férfit látott. Semmi hang, se arc. Csak formák és alakok, furcsa érzések és illatok. Egy kávézó, nagyon meleg nyári nap és tudat, hogy teljesen feleslegesen jött el ide. Egy idegesítő alak, de nem ismerte fel. Perselus Piton világ életében körültekintő volt, minden apró részletet megfigyelt és elraktározott, hogy később ne érjék meglepetések, de most egyszerűen elveszettnek érezte magát. Érezte, hogy ez valami fontos pillanat volt vagy lesz az életében mégse tudott rájönni miért és ez felettébb idegesítette. A Granger lánnyal volt kapcsolatban, de hogyan azt nem tudta.

Végül egy héttel később már nem bírta tovább és kihozta a kartonozóból a lány aktáját. Egy egész délutánt töltött a papírok tanulmányosával. Születési anyakönyvi kivonat. Ahol a vérszerinti szülök adatai ismeretlenek, a nevelőszülők Helen és Rick Grey. Egy árvaház és annak a címe. Majd a nevelőapa halála, tragikus autóbaleset. Piton ahogy elnézte ezt az aktát el kellett ismerni, hogy félre ismerte a Granger lányt. Mindig azt hitte ő egy tipikus, boldog brit család egyetlen gyermeke, akit a szülei elkényeztettek, de sajnos ez nem tükrözte a valóságot. Miután az anyuka újra férjhez ment, a kislány számtalan alkalommal került a baleseti sebészetre. Csonttörések, agyrázkódás, zúzódások és a mugli rendőrségnek ez nem szúrt szemet! Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna a Granger lány élete ha a nevelőapja Rick Gray életben maradt volna az új családfő egy szörnyeteg volt.

És ekkor Piton végre rájött, egész idáig a Granger névre fokuszált és nem a lány későbbi múltjára. Emlékezett egy Rick Grey nevű férfira aki hosszú hónapokon át zaklatta a leveleivel és végül találkozott is vele. A Balck kúrián történt tűzről akart vele beszélni, de utána végig Janeről faggatta.

A professzor indulatosan kirántotta maga alól a széket és nagy léptekkel az egyik ládájához lépett, ahol a régi papírokat tartotta. Levelek, bizonyítványok, jelentések. Soha nem dobott ki semmit, minden amiről úgy gondolta még fontos lehet megtartotta és időrendi sorrendben katalogizálta. Ennek és a katonás rendnek hála öt perc múlva már kezében is tartotta azokat a leveleket, amiket a férfi írt neki. Mind mugli postán érkezett és a feladó címe is ott volt rajta.

King Edward Street, London 24. Ismerte ezt a környéket, régen a húga is erre felé lakott azzal a kutya Blackkal együtt. Immár kezében a levelekkel visszasétált az íróasztalához és újra megnézte a papírokat. A kislányt a Mária nővér árvaházból adoptálták, öt nappal a baleset után, amiben az unokahúga életét vesztette. Ez már nem lehet véletlen. Ennyi véletlen nincs is. A felismerés annyira ledöbbentette, hogy idáig kezében tartott levelek kicsúsztak a szorításából és a padlóra hullottak ő maga pedig döbbenten rogyott le a székére.

\- Nem lehet ő! Ő meghalt! - győzködte saját magát, még a sok bizonyíték ellenére is. Az árvaház is ott volt azon a környéken, biztos ha egy járókelő talált volna egy elkóborolt gyereket oda vitte volna be. A születési dátum megegyezett Janével, Rick Grey felbukkanása ahogy faggatta és az a kép ami nála volt akkor, azt csak akkor tudta volna megszerezni, ha tudja hova van eltemetve. Emellett Jane holttestét soha nem találták meg.

\- Hermione Granger igazából Jane Morthisa Black, az unokahúgom! - kiáltotta, majd olyan örült nevetésbe kezdett, hogy a hideg pincehelyiség visszhangzott tőle. Egyszerre nevetett és sírt. Szeméből megállíthatatlanul folytak a könnyek. Egyszerre érzett boldogságot és kétségbeesést. A több éve halottnak hitt unokahúga egyszer csak visszatér a halálból. Vissza is kapta és el is veszítette. Tudta, hogy nem állhat elé ezzel a számára csodás hírrel. mert vagy nem is hinne neki vagy nem törődne vele, hisz az elmúlt hét évben megkeserítette az életét. De talán nem késő mindent újra kezdeni. Talán van még remény, hisz látta a lányt, tudta mennyire le van törve és csak arra vágyik, hogy tudja nem egy koloncként került az utcára.

S ebben a percben két elhatározás született meg Perselus Pitonban. Meg fogja szerezni magának Hermione jóindulatát és bizalmát, a másik pedig, hogy eltitkolja Black elől az igazságot, ahogy is eltitkolta ő előtt, mikor ő hitte halottnak a kislányt! Ez lesz az ő bosszúja!

Ha idáig eljutottál az olvasásban kérlek írj véleményt.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco és Piton is lépéseket tesz. Mindegyiket hátsó szándék vezérli, de mit akarhat Draco? Egy Malfoy soha nem önzetlen.

Hermione mind az elmúlt napokban mindig most is a könyvtár egyik eldugott szegletében üldögélt és olvasott. Vagyis igazából nem is olvasott, ott volt a könyv előtte és ő a lapokat nézte, de nem látta a betűket, nem értette a szavakat. Fejben valahol egészen máshol járt. Senki nem volt körülötte. Szombat délután volt, ilyenkor senki sincs a könyvtárban, mindenki a barátaival tölti a megérdemelt pihenést. Őt is hívták, de mind oly sokszor mostanában megint elvonult előlük, nem akarta rossz kedvével őket is letörni.

De volt valaki Hermionén kívül a könyvtárban, aki szintén az elmúlt napokban sok időt töltött itt, de őt sem a könyvek vonzották. Aggódó és egyszerre mérges tekintettel követte a lány minden mozdulatát az elmúlt napokban és nem nyugtatta meg az, amit látott. Remélte, hogy néhány átsírt éjszaka és beszélgetés a barátaival magához téríti őt, de nem javult a helyzet, sőt ha lehet még rosszabb lett. A szürke szempárban különös fény csillant meg, míg nem elhatározta magát. Kilépett az eddig őt takaró könyvespolc mögül és csendes, de gyors léptekkel a lányhoz sétált. Az annyira belemerült gondolatvilágába, hogy csak akkor vette észre mikor kihúzta a mellette lévő széket és le nem ült mellé.

\- Malfoy?! - kérdezte döbbenten Mione miközben kitörölt a szeméből egy apró könycseppett.

\- Hello Granger! - köszönt neki érzelemmentes arccal.

\- Mit keres te itt?

\- Téged! - jött az őszinte felelet amivel jócskán meglepte a lányt.

\- Engem?! Mégis mit akarsz te tőlem? - kérdezte miközben elfordult a fiú elől, hogy ne kelljen azokba az átható szürke szemekbe nézni és újra a könyv felé fordult.

\- Már rég óta figyellek téged Granger és meg kell mondanom nem tetszik, amit látok!

\- Igazán sajnálom, hogy nem elégítem ki a te úri ízlésedet! Ha nem tetszik amit látsz ne néz, sok más lány van az iskolában rajtam kívül. Próbálkozz azoknál!- csattant fel, de még most sem nézett a fiúra.

\- De nekem most te kellesz! - mondta határozottan, majd kinyújtotta bal kezét és becsukta a könyvet Hermione előtt. - Nézz rám Granger! - csattant fel, de mikor a lány még ez után se volt hajlandó rá figyelni megragadta az álkapcsát és finomnak éppen nem nevezhető mozdulattal maga felé fordította.

\- Mit akarsz te tőlem?! - kérdezte Mio immár könnyes szemekkel.

\- Azt egyenlőre még nem mondhatom el, nem szolgálja az érdekeimet. Most nem is az a fontos. Sokkal inkább, hogy végre kilépj ebből a lelki válságból és újra élni kezd! Nem tudom mi történt veled, mi tört le ennyire, ha őszinte akarok lenni nem is igazán érdekel! Nekem csak az számít, hogy lássam, hogy újra az vagy aki idáig is voltál. Az idegesítő, minden lében kanál, Granger. Szent Potter kis barátnője, aki néha napján egy mosolyt is megenged magának.

\- Nem értesz te semmit! - csattant fel Hermione és jobb kezével elütötte Draco kezét, de fejét nem fordította le, fenn tartotta a szemkontaktust. De most ez a szempár nem volt üres és megtört, tele volt haraggal és dühvel.

\- Látod! Képes vagy te még érezni!- kiáltotta diadalmasan Malfoy. - Mond csak Granger meg halt valakid?

\- Nem.

\- Megbuktál egy vizsgán?

\- Nem.

\- Valami egyéb változás az életedben.

\- Nem semmi.

\- Akkor te csak hobbiból válsz élő hullává?!

\- Nem! Csak néhány napja a barátaim megtudtak rólam olyan dolgokat, amiket szégyellek- ismerte be.

\- És ezért elfordultak tőled?

\- Nem, dehogy! Ők mindig ott állnak mellettem és próbálnak segíteni nekem.

\- Akkor miért nem hagyod? Olyan büszkék vagytok ti hárman arra a fene nagy barátságotokra, hát most amikor bajban vagy miért nem fordulsz hozzájuk?! Térj már észhez Granger! A világ nem áll meg, a dolgok megtörténnek, néha rossz dolgok történnek velünk, van, hogy jók. És pont ez a lényeg! Nem tudnánk értékelni a jót, ha csak is kellemes dolgok történnek velünk az életben! És a helyett, hogy itt sajnáltatod magad, nyisd ki a szemed és lépj tovább!

\- Mióta vagy te ilyen bölcs? - kérdezte Hermione és bár akarta semmi gúny nem volt a hangjában.

\- Ez élettapasztalat - mondta a "nagy öreg", majd felállt és kisétált a teremből.

Hermione ezek után még sokáig ült egyedül a könyvtárban és a Malfoy fiú szavain rágódott, tudta, hogy igaza van és cselekedni is akart. Erre volt igazán szüksége, hogy végre valaki kiossza és rá ébressze az önsajnálattal nem megy semmire. Csak az bántotta igazából a csőrét, hogy ez pont a legnagyobb ellensége volt.

Mikor Mione kilépett a könyvtárból és elindult a Torony felé egy teljesen új lány volt, vagy is a régi. Az a Hermione Granger aki mindig is. Egy félénk, de boldog mosollyal az arcán. Miközben lépteit az egyik falikárpit mögül egy szőke fiú figyelte az ő arcán egy gúnyos grimasszal.

Hermione hirtelen jött jó kedve annyira meglepte a társaságot, hogy szóhoz sem jutottak. Nem értették, hogy változhatott meg minden alig pár óra alatt, de szóba sem merték hozni nehogy újra visszaessen abba az állapotba. Így hát úgy tettek, mintha mi sem történt volna és örültek neki, hogy barátnőjük újra a régi. Azonban két másik személyt is megnyugvással töltött el Hermione jó kedve. Az egyik Draco Malfoy volt a másik pedig Perselus Piton. Már maga Piton is azon volt, hogy lépni kell annak érdekében, hogy kimozdítsák a lányt, csak még nem tudta hogyan és miként.

Hermione másnap egy kiadós alvás és egy bőséges vacsora után megkönnyebbül mosollyal az arcán sétált barátaival együtt a Nagyterem felé. Viccelődtek, Harryt és Ginnyt ugratták és közben messziről kerülték azt a témát ami az örökbefogadást illeti, egyedül Ron volt az aki megtartotta a két lépés távolságot a lánnyal. Hiába próbálta észhez téríteni Harry és Ginny is, ő hajthatatlan maradt.

\- Mondjátok, mit akartok ma csinálni?! - kérdezte mosolyogva Hermione, mikor elfoglalták helyeiket a griffendél asztalánál.

\- Olyan szép idő van, miért nem megyünk ki a parkban egy kicsit, még talán kvidicsezni is tudnánk! - örvendezett Harry.

\- Igen, de mi lesz a házi feladatokkal? - akadékoskodott most Ginny.

\- Az rá ér! Délután majd megcsináljuk őket! - mondta Mione miközben egy pohár töklevet töltött magának. Harry, Ron és Ginny is úgy néztek a lányra mintha szellemet láttak volna, Ron még a száját is eltátotta.

\- Hermione mond csak jól érzed magad? - kérdezte Ginny és kezét a lány homlokához szorította.

\- Farkas éhes vagyok, de azon kívül minden rendben van velem. Miért kérdezed?

\- Már máskor mindig a leckével nyúzol minket!

\- Tudom, de most hosszú időre elegem lett a könyvtárból és a könyvekről! Már napok óta ki sem léptem a kastélyból. Friss levegőre vágyom- jelentette ki határozottan, majd rántottájához fordult és csendben falatozott tovább.

\- Két napot sem adok és újra a könyvtárból kell kirángatnunk- súgta oda Harry Ginnynek, de úgy, hogy az említett ne hallja meg.

A hétfő, mint általában mindig dupla bájitaltannal kezdődött. A griffendélesek legnagyobb bánatára és a mardekárosok legnagyobb örömére. Piton professzor, mint mindig most is lobogó fekete talárral és rideg, zord ábrázattal érkezett meg a teremhez, hogy beengedje a diákokat az alagsori osztályterembe. Már az ősz javában tartott s bár oda kint még maradt jó idő, de ezek az alagsori helyiségek már most nagyon hidegek voltak, főleg reggelenként. A diákok nagy része fázósan dörzsölgette a tenyerét.

\- Befelé! - adta ki az utasítást, mire a diákok engedelmesen bevonultak. A hatod évesek immár csoport bontásban dolgoztak, csak is azok vehettek rész ezen az órán, akik elérték az R.B.F-en a kívánt eredményt. Idáig Pitonhoz mindig a Kiváló volt a belépő, de idén ki tudja miért lejjebb került a szint és már V eredménnyel is bekerülhettek a csoportba. Harry és Ron legnagyobb bánatára. Sokakat meglepett a professzor döntése, és még többen beszélték, hogy csak is az igazgató külön kérése változtatott, hogy Harry is tovább tanulhassa a tárgyat, mivel aurornak készült és oda ez az egyik vizsgatárgy.

\- Ma kiderült, hogy az elmúlt napokban mennyit is tanultak. Villámkérdések következnek és tetszés szerint szólítok fel diákokat. Potter! Melyik az a gyógynövény, ami a legtöbb álomitalnak az alkotó eleme? - fordult villámló tekintettel a meglepett Harry felé.

\- Az álomfű tanár úr- adta meg a választ és biztos volt benne, hogy helyes. Piton is tudta ezt.

\- Helyes - ismerte be, de mikor meglátta Harry boldog mosolyát nem állhatta meg, hogy ne tegyen rá gúnyos megjegyzést. - Bár ez alap szint és ennyit még Pottertől is elvárhatunk.

A következő fél óra úgy telt el, hogy a Piton villámkérdéseivel bombázta a diákokat. Ha egy mardekáros jó választ adott ponttal jutalmazta, ha egy griffendéles szóra se méltatta. A rossz válaszok esetén a griffendélt pontlevonással sújtotta a saját házából valóknak elnézte.

\- Draco. Mondj nekem egy olyan gyógynövényt, amit a muglik is használnak, de mi varázslók csupán egyetlen egy fajta főzetben az ÖrökÁlom főzetben használunk.

\- Nem tudom tanár úr - ismerte be leszegett fejjel a fiú, idáig minden választ tudott, de ezzel most megfogták.

\- Valaki más? - nézett végig a társaságon a professzor, de a Malfoy fiút egyetlen rossz szóval se illette. A teremben mindenki próbálta a lehető legkisebbre összehúzni magát kiéve Hermionét, aki úgy jelentkezett, hogy majd kiesett a padból. Piton tekintete kétszer is elsiklott a lány keze felett, de belül azért mosolygott. Ha már az órákon is ilyen aktív akkor már baj nem lehet.

\- Látom Miss újra visszatért az élők sorába! - jegyezte meg gúnyosan amin a mardekárosok jót vigyorogtak, de le is hervadt a mosoly az arcukról mikor a tanár mégis felszólította a lányt.

\- Ez a kamilla levél kivonata uram! Nyugtató hatású, de mivel a belőle készül vegyületek savas kémhatásúak és a legtöbb bájital ezzel szemben lúgos így nem lehet használni más bájitalokon! - hadarta egy levegővétellel a lány.

\- A bájitalok haladóknak ötödik fejezetének összegzéséből a majdnem szó szerinti rész. De érti is, amit elmondott?

\- Értem uram!

\- Ajánlom is! Tíz pont a griffendélnek a válaszért! - mondta csak úgy mellékesen mikor már a következő diákot ostromolta kérdéseivel.

Az, hogy pontot adott az ellenséges ház diákjának teljesen ledöbbentette a diákokat és a második óra végére se tudtak teljes egészében magukhoz térni. Se a griffendélesek se a mardekárosok. Persze az óra végére a ház ennek többszörösét is elveszítette, de nem változtatott azon a tényen, hogy Piton pontot adott Hermione Grangernek.

A második óra végét jelző csengő verte fel csak kábulatukból a diákokat, aki amilyen gyorsasan csak tudtak megpróbáltak kisietni a teremből. Mione is sietve szedte össze holmiját, ő volt az egész társaságban megrémülve, s most félt, hogyha Piton esetleg ráeszmél mit is tett még megbünteti valami kitalált kifogással.

\- Granger, kérem maradjon még egy percre! - mondta a tanár, aki háttal állt az osztálynak és éppen a bájitalos szekrényt rendezgette. Hermione legnagyobb félelme vált ezzel valóra. Ledermedt, mint egy szobor és még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, de így volt ezzel Harry és Ron is. Néhány perc múlva már csak ők maradt a teremben mikro a professzor megfordult. Szemöldökét felhúzta és egy gyilkos pillantás küldött a két fiú felé akik még mindig ott álltak barátjuk mellett.

\- Menjetek csak- suttogta oda nekik Mio. Ronnak nem is kellett kétszer mondani, már fogta és a holmiját és kisietett a teremből, de Harry még pár másodpercig nem mozdult és közben gyűlölt tanarát majd barátnőjét figyelte.

\- Kint megvárlak! - mondta, de olyan hangosan, hogy mind tudták ez igazából nem Hermionénak szól.

\- Rendben - mosolygott rá barátjára a lány, majd mikor becsukódott mögötte az ajtó a tanári asztal felé fordult, ahol már a székében ülve találta Pitont.

\- Kérem, jöjjön közelebb Miss Granger!- utasította, majd megvárta míg a lány pár bátortalan lépést tesz felé, de még így is megtartott egy bizonyos távolságot "Hát ennyire fél tőle?!" kérdezte magától a férfi. - Mint gondolom tudja kisasszony én minden évben választok magam mellé egy segédet, aki segít nekem a magán laboromban és a kezem alá dolgozik. S akit én kiválasztok erre a megtisztelő feladatra az bizony nagyon sokat tanulhat nálam. Olyan bájitalokkal ismerkedhet meg amiről még csak nem is hallott, sőt el is készítheti őket, s mind amellett esélyesek lesznek a Bájitalok Mestere ösztöndíj megszerzésére.

Hermione döbbenten állt a hallottak előtt. Természetesen tudta, hogy a professzor minden évben választ maga mellé egy hetedéves diákot, aki általában egy hollóhátas volt néha mardekáros. Sőt magáról az ösztöndíjról is hallott már. Idáig mióta a férfi a roxfortban tanított két kivételével mindig a segédje kapta meg a díjat. Régi vágya volt az, hogy egyszer megkapja a díjat, de nem is álmodhatott róla, hogy a tanár őt válassza a segédjének. Ugyan akkor nem értette miért mondja el azt neki. Már rág beszélték az iskolában, hogy az idei kiválasztott valószínűleg Cho Chang lesz.

\- Nem értem professzor. Miért mondja el ezt nekem?

\- Nem? Akkor világosabban kell fogalmaznom, ha már ennyi célzásból sem érti meg! Azt akarom, hogy idén maga legyen a segédem!

Hermione úgy érezte forog vele a szoba és a szíve hevesebben kezdett el verni. Akkor sem lepődött volna meg jobban ha a férfi azt mondja neki, hogy kicsapják. Légzése szabálytalan lett, gyorsan lélegzett mégis úgy érezte megfullad.

\- De uram ez lehetetlen. Én… én nem kaphatom meg ezt a lehetőséget.

\- Igazán? És miért nem?

\- Mert...mert én még csak hatodéves vagyok. Nincs meg az a tudás bennem hozzá.

\- Valóban? Én ezt nem így látom. Ön az egyik legtehetségesebb diák, akivel valaha is találkoztam. Olyan szinten van már most, hogy biztos vagyok benne semmi újat nem tudnék tanítani önnek a normális óra keretei között. És ami az osztályt illeti. Kit érdekel, hogy nem végzős? Ez nem feltétel. Se a segédi munkához se az ösztöndíjhoz. És nem is ön lenne az első diák akit a hatodikosok közül választok ki. De ha ön nem akarja elfogadni a...

\- Nem!- tiltakozott azonnal a lány és még egy apró lépést is tett a tanár felé, majd mikor rájött, hogy kirohanásával elárulta magát szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét. - Nem, elfogadom. Megtisztel vele uram - mondta immár csendesebben.

Ha idáig eljutottál kérlek írj kritikát, hogy tudjam mi a véleményetek a történetemről. Kicsit lassan és komótosan kezdődik de aztán fel fognak pörögni az események.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezt a regényt kb 5-6 évvel ezelőtt kezdtem el írni, természetesen akkori fiatalabb önmagam stílusa eltért a mostanitól, de úgy érzem az akkor elkészült, kb 30 fejezetet, nem érdemes nagyon piszkálnom. Logikai és egyéb hibákat természetesen javítok és mikor az újonnan írt részekhez érünk talán fel is tűnik nektek a különbség a 20 és a 25 éves énem stílusa között.

A hír, hogy Hermione Granger kapta a bájitalsegédi posztot még Roxforti mércével mérve is gyorsan elterjedt. A legtöbben köztük maga a lány is döbbenten álltak az események előtt. Perselus Piton közismerten gyűlölte a griffendéleseket, most mégis egy olyan lányt "tisztel" meg ezzel a kinevezéssel, aki abból a házból való, sőt Harry Potter egyik legjobb barátja.

De voltak olyan is akik gyűlölködve néztek a lányra. Főként a hollóhátasok, azon belül is a hetedévesek, mivel ők maguknak akarták a kinevezést, és persze ott voltak még a mardekárosok, akiket igazából csak az bosszantott, hogy a címet egy griffendéles, a sárvérű Granger kapta meg. Ez a két csapat az elkövetkező napokban mindent elkövettek, hogy megkeserítsék a lány életét. De szerencsére miután a griffendélesek felébredtek az első döbbenetből, mint bátor oroszlánok úgy védelmezték a lányt. Büszkék voltak háztársuk sikereire és még annál is jobban örültek annak, hogy a mardákárosoknak tettek keresztbe.

\- Nem tetszik ez nekem professzor - mondta Draco két nappal később Roxfort egyik sötét folyosóján.

\- Mire gondolsz fiam?- kérdezte az iskola ősz igazgatója.

\- Ez az egész. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor tud valamit, vagy legalábbis sejt.

\- Hermione igen okos, tehetséges diák. Igazán nem meglepő ha egy tanár ilyen diákot választ maga mellé segédnek, mint ő - játszotta a teljesen naivat a professzor, miközben egyenletes tempóban sétált a fiúval a sötét folyósokon.

\- Maga most csak szórakozik!- csattant fel Draco és megállt az igazgató előtt ezzel őt is megállásra kényszerítve. – Tudja, kiről beszélünk most?! Perselus Pitonról! Minden griffendéles ellenségéről, aki gyűlöli még azt a helyet is ahol Harry Potter jár! Erre most csak úgy Grangert válassza segédnek? A tökéletes griffendélest, Potter barátját?! Ilyen még a mesében sincs!- kiáltotta indulatosan.

\- Csendesebben fiam. Meghallhatnak minket!- csitította a felbőszült fiút. - Persze én is tudom, hogy igazad van. Csak, hogy őszinte legyek nem tudom mit is kezdjünk ezek után Perselussal. Ha helyes a megérzésünk és Perselus megtudott valamit, akkor az egész tervünk veszélybe kerül.

\- Azt viszont nem engedhetjük! - értett egyet a szőke kamasz.

\- Minél előbb bele kell vágnunk. Nem tudhatjuk mennyit is tud Perselus és, hogy mikor ossza meg a sejtéseit másokkal vagy ami még rosszabb magával Hermionéval.

\- És ez nem minden - jegyezte meg a fiú, majd újra elindult nyomában a professzorral. - Ma levelet kaptam az apámtól. A Nagyúr türelmetlen. Karácsony előtt látni akarja Grangert.

\- Már karácsony előtt?! – döbbent meg az igazgató. - Az túl korai, nem leszünk készen mindennel időben!

\- Én is tudom, de meg kell próbálnunk. Igyekeznünk kell. Mivel sajnos az idő ellenünk dolgozik - mondta a fiú. Ezek után néma csendben haladtak egymás mellett egészen addig amíg egy elágazáshoz nem értek, ott a mardekáros fiú lefordult az alagsor felé az igazgató pedig folytatta útját szobája felé.

Hermione hálóteremében ült és egy vastag könyvet olvasott, ami a különböző, különleges bájitalok receptjeit tartalmazta. Nem tudta mikor lesz az első foglalkozása Pitonnal, de úgy érezte nem lesz elég ideje rá tökéletesen felkészülni, így minden szabadidejét arra használta fel, hogy a témával kapcsolatos könyveket bújta. Közben két szobatársnője éppen a lefekvéshez készülődött és közben egy kamasz lányoknak szóló magazint lapozgattak és sikoltozva áradoztak erről vagy arról a fiúról.

Nem sokkal tíz óra után egy bagoly kopogtatott a szobájuk ablakán, de azt csak Hermione vette észre mivel az ő ágya volt az ablak mellett. Letette könyvét, majd kimászott az ágyából és az ablakhoz lépett, majd kinyitotta azt. Egy gyönyörű macskabagoly állt az ablak párkányán és egy borítok volt a csőrében. Hermione elvette a levelet, majd a madár kitárta szárnyait és elszállt. Csodálkozva nézte Mione a borítékot, amin egyedül a neve állt semmi más.

Becsukta az ablakot, majd felbontotta a levelet és olvasni kezdte, miközben az egészből két szobatársnője semmit sem vett észre. Ahogy haladt a sorok között úgy változott meg a lány arckifejezése. S mikor a végére ért csak a döbbenet maradt meg benne. Szépen összehajtotta a lapot, majd talárja egyik zsebébe süllyesztette és elindult a kijárat felé.

\- Hova mész Hermione? - kérdezte Lavender.

\- Csak szívok egy kis friss levegőt - mondta zavartan.

\- De azért csak vigyázz nehogy Frics elkapjon - szólt még oda neki, de Hermione akkor már rég nem is volt a szobában.

Mione amilyen gyorsan csak tudott az igazgató iroda kőszobrához szaladt, de arra azért valóban ügyelnie kellett Frics vagy a macskája el ne kapja. Mikor oda ért, elhadarta a szobornak a jelszót, amit pár napja málnás drazséra változtattak meg. Pár pillanattal később Hermione már ott állt az iroda ajtaja előtt és kezét kopogtatásra emelte, de még mielőtt megtehette volna, furcsa zajokra lett figyelmes, amik bentről szűrődtek ki.

\- Dumbledore, ne próbáljon meg kioktatni engem! Azt teszek, amit akarok, és ami leginkább az érdekeimet szolgálja! - kiáltotta egy Mione számára ismerős férfi hang.

\- Nyugodjon meg Lucius! Most nagyon fontos, hogy megőrizzük a hidegvérünket, fontosabb, mint eddig bármikor! - mondta az igazgató, míg az ajtó másik felén álló lány majdnem elesett hátráló lábaiban. A Lucius név nem volt valami gyakori, még a varázsló világban sem és csupán egy ember volt, akit személyesen ismert ez pedig nem volt más, mint Lucius Malfoy. Hermione önkéntelenül is hátrálni kezdett, de véletlenül rálépett a szobor szélre, megbotlott és elesett. Fájdalmas találkozás volt ez a kemény burkolattal, de ami ennél is rosszabb volt a bent lévők is meghallhatták, mert az ajtó kinyílt és a lány szembe talált egy meglepetten csillogó szürke szempárral.

\- Granger - lépett oda hozzá Draco, majd a Mione meglepetésére a kezét nyújtotta neki. - Gyere, már vártunk.

\- Vártatok? - nézett döbbenten a fiúra, már semmit sem értett, mit keres itt Draco és ami még ennél is fontosabb mit keres itt Lucius Malfoy?

\- Igen Miss Granger. Kérem, foglaljon helyet – nézett fel rá az igazgató, mikor belépett az irodába. Dumbledore az asztal mögött ült és kedvesen mosolygott rá, mögötte pedig az idősebb Mafloy állt sétapálcájára támaszkodva, közönyös arccal, de izzó tekintettel.

Hermione kellemetlenül lépett közelebb az asztalhoz, legszívesebben elszaladt volna, de valami különös erő nem engedte, amit minden bizonnyal kíváncsiságnak neveznek. Szép lassan helyet foglalt az egyik székben, de azonnal fel is szisszent, mivel a feneke még mindig sajgott az esés miatt. A teremben lévő férfiak megmosolyogták őt, még Lucius is megengedett magának egy lesajnáló pillantást, Draco pedig nem is próbálta meg leplezni, hogy milyen jól szórakozik a lány zavarán és kellemetlen helyzetén.

\- Miért hívatott uram? - kérdezte Hermione, csak, hogy végre mással foglakozzanak és ne az ő ügyetlenségén.

\- Igen. Valóban - dőlt hátra székében az igazgató. Tekintete megkeményedett és arcáról is eltűnt az a kellemes mosoly, ami olyan jellemző volt az igazgatóra, mint, a hosszú szakáll. - De azt hiszem Lucius barátom jobban el tudja önnek mondani, miért is kérettem ide.

\- Nem vagyok a barátja - sziszegte a férfi, de azért belekezdett. - Miss Black ön tudtommal ismeri az igazi származását - nézett a lány szemébe keményen.

Hermione annyira meglepődött, hogy levegőt is elfelejtett venni, nem értette mit akarnak tőle és mi köze van ehhez a származásához. Mi alapján szólítja őt ez a halálfaló, ez az alávaló gyilkos Miss Blacknek? Mi alapján köti össze őt azzal a családdal, akik eldobták őt maguktól. De ami a legfontosabb honnan ismeri a származását?

\- A nevem Hermione Granger és NEM BLACK! - mondta kicsit indulatosan és nyersen, de olyan mérges volt, hogy nem tudta korlátozni az indulatait.

\- Ez csak a jelenlegi helyzet - szólalt meg mellette Draco, aki a szomszédos székben ült és őt figyelte. - Hamarosan fel fogod venni a vér szerinti apád nevét.

\- Igazán? És ha én nem akarom?!

\- Sajnos akarnia kell Hermione - szólalt meg az igazgató.

\- Miért?

\- Azért gyermekem, mert kegyed szerepe létfontosságú egy küldetésben ami akár el is döntheti a háborút a két oldal között!

A Malfoyok tényleg mindig akarnak valamit. Kérlek írj kritikát


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione döbbenete percről- percre nőtt, már semmit sem értett. Itt ül az éjszaka kellős közepén az igazgató irodájában Lucius és Draco Malfoy társaságában, és az igazgató azt hiszi, ő a segítségükre lehet abban, hogy véget vethessenek a háborúnak. A lány, aki idáig bálványozta és egyben csodálta igazgatóját, most komolyan fontolóra vette, nem hibbant e meg az idős mágus teljesen.

\- Maguk megörültek? Most komolyan miben tudnék én segíteni?! - kérdezte a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban és a megszokottnál jóval magasabb hangon.

\- Nagyon is sokat Hermione. Maga Sirius és Kate Black egyetlen gyermeke. A Black család egyetlen örököse, és mint maga is tudja a Black család mindig is az egyik leggazdagabb és legbefolyásosabb máguscsalád volt a mi világunkban, Tom pedig meg akarja szerezni magának, maga által, a család befolyását és vagyonát - tájékoztatta Lucius, miközben tekintetével szinte keresztül döfte a lányt, látszott rajta, hogy nagyon nincs ínyére a helyzet, talán még a lánynál is feszélyezettebbnek volt.

\- Még mindig nem értem - nyögte Mione, miközben a szemét ellepték a könnyek. Az agya dolgozott, úgy, hogy még a feje is belefájdult, de nem tudott összefüggéseket találni önmaga, Voldemort, a rend és a két Malfoy között.

\- Mit nem lehet ezen érteni?! - csattant fel dühösen az idősebb Malfoy.

\- Lucius kérem, csillapodjon le, ezzel nem javít a helyzetünkön, csak megrémiszti a lányt - csitította Dumbledore a szőke férfit. - Kezdjük az elején, ez így nagyon tömény volt. Hermione, ugye tudod, hogy az igazi apád Sirius Black? - fordult újra a már könnyező lány felé.

\- Igen.

\- Jó, és mond csak mennyit, tudsz az igazi családodról a Blackekről, a származásodról?

\- Nem sokat. Ismerem a család történeti múltját és a szokásaikat, kicsit alaposabban utánuk néztem, de a vér szerinti szüleimről szinte semmit. Még csak most tudtam meg az anyám nevét, azt se tudom kicsoda, micsoda, hol él egyáltalán. Siriusról, pedig éppen elég számomra ennyi amennyit most tudok róla. Nem érdekel miért nem kellettem neki, vagyis nekik, hogy miért dobott el magától!

\- Eldobott? Ki mondta ezt neked? - kérdezte döbbenten Draco.

\- A nevelőapám, Tom Granger.

\- De hát ez...

\- Ez sajnos így igaz! Sirius egyszerűen nem állt készen az apaságra akkoriban. Kötelességből vette el anyádat, de a szabad lelke végül nem fogadta el a korlátozást. Azt hiszem végül is ezt nem róhatjuk fel neki - mondta az igazgató miközben kék szemeit a fiatalabb Malfoyra függesztette. - Viszont édesanyád, nem hagyott el téged.

\- Nem?

\- Nem bizony.

\- Akkor ő most hol van?

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között kell elárulnom, de Kate meghalt, sok-sok évvel ezelőtt - mondta szinte suttogva az ősz mágus, jól látszott rajta, hogy igen jól ismerte a lányt és halála őt is megrázta. Hermione pár percig csöndben üldögélt a székében és a hallottakat emésztette, idáig semmit sem tudott a vérszerinti anyjáról, csak ritkán gondolt rá, valahogy elzárta ezt a kérdést magában, elég volt számára az a harag, amit az apja iránt érzett.

\- Baj, hogy nem érzek semmit? Vagyis sajnálom azt a nőt, meg minden, csak hát most olyan számomra, mintha egy idegenről beszélnének.

\- Nincs semmi baj gyermekem, számodra valóban az anyád csak egy idegen, nem ismerted, vagyis nem emlékszel rá, nem kell emiatt rosszul érezned magad - mosolygott elnézőem Albus.

\- Ohm, jó.

\- Nem térhetnénk vissza jövetelünk igazi okára, tudja az én türelmem és időm is véges! - morogta Lucius.

\- De persze azonnal. Hermione, amit most elmondok neked, azt soha senkinek nem szabad elmondanod, se Harry, se Ron, se senki más nem tudhat, arról mit mondtunk itt el neked, még azt sem szabad megtudniuk, hogy itt jártál. Érted? Megérted milyen fontos ez számunkra?

\- Igen, professzor megértettem, de miről van szó, mondják már el!

\- Azonnal gyermekem azonnal. Lucius kérem, de most kicsit lassabban és érhetőbben, hogy minden világos legyen Hermione számára.

\- Rendben, ahogy akarja Dumbledore! - vicsorgott felé Malfoy. - Nos, Ms Black, miután a Sötét Nagyúr azon a bizonyos éjszakán elvesztette hatalmát, amikor megtámadta a Potter családot, a változások, amik ezután következtek be, olyan gyorsassággal követték egymást, hogy szinte elborította a káosz, és valami eufórikus balgaság a fehér mágusokat, míg mi a Sötét oldal szolgái megpróbáltunk, minél előbb tisztára mosni a nevünket. Én, mint a Malfoy család feje, születése óta figyelemmel kísértem az ön sorsát, de azokban az időkben elvesztettem szem elől. Egyszerűen eltűnt, senki sem tudta mi lett önnel, az apja börtönbe került és ezzel kapcsolatban senki sem tudott kiszedni belőle semmit, ha kérdezték hol van a lánya, vagyis ön egyszerűen megnémult és visszakérette magát a cellájába - kezdte el a történetet a férfi a legelején, miközben fel alá mászkált a szobában.

\- Ezt most miért mondja el nekem?

\- Azért kezdem ennyire az elején, hogy minden apró kis részletet megérts belőle! - mordult rá, majd folytatta útját oda és vissza. - Kutattunk érted, de nem csak mi, sok más varázslócsalád is meg akart szerezni magának, aztán különböző megbízhatónak vélt forrásból úgy értesültünk azon az éjszakán mikor a Nagyúr elvesztette a hatalmát te egy tűzbe vesztél. De miútán a Nagyúr visszatért magához hívatott engem közölte, hogy életben vagy, és hogy ma Hermione Grangerként ismernek az emberek.

\- Maga Voldemort?! - kérdezte döbbenten, mire a név hallatára a két Malfoy összerezzent, de nem tették szóvá, hogy kimondta a Sötét Lord nevét. - De miért? Miért vagyok olyan fontos Voldemortnak és maguknak, meg a többi aranyvérűnek?

\- A Black család, az egyik legrangosabb, legősibb és egyben leggazdagabb család a mágikus birodalomban, és csupán két örököse volt Regulas és Sirius Black, meg persze az unokatestvéreik Androméda, Narcissa és Bella, de ők nem számítottak annyira, mert ők a család oldalágához tartoznak, így hiába aranyvérűek a vagyonnak csak tört részét kaphatták meg. Éppen, ezért mert ilyen pozíciót tölt, töltött be a családod, a Nagyúr mindenképpen meg akarta őket szerezni magának – Lucius Malfoy egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, mintha újra összeakarná szedni a gondolatait, vagy esélyt adni a lánynak, hogy kérdezzen, de Hermione csendben figyelt. - A testvérek közül, mindig is Sirius volt az erősebb és tehetségesebb, ravasz, állhatatos és bátor, de egy tökkelütött, aki elárulta a családját, a Nagyúrnak bárhogy is próbálkozott, csak Regulast sikerült maga mellé csábítania. Sirius, az apád mindvégig ellenállt neki, de ekkor mindenki meglepésére Black házasságot kötött egy aranyvérű nővel, akinek a családja hosszú évek óta a sötét oldalt támogatta, majd megszülettél te is. És mindenki tudta ez mit jelent. A Nagyúr, mindenképen meg akart szerezni magának, főleg miután Regulas egy küldetés során meghalt, mindenki úgy gondoltam a teljes Black vagyon és örökség egy kislány kezébe fog kerülni hamarosan, aki ártatlan és naiv, akit könnyen lehet irányítani.

\- Voldemort meg akart szerezni magának? - hüledezett a lány.

\- Nem csak meg akart, ma még jobban vágyik rád, mint ezelőtt. Ma már nem csak a Balck örökös vagy, hanem Harry Potter legjobb barátja és bizalmasa is, furcsa fordulata ez a sorsnak. A Nagyúr, pedig nagyon jól tudja, hogyha maga mellé állít, azzal eldöntheti a háború sorsát, hisz te képes vagy tálcán szállítani neki Potter fejét!

\- Mi? Én soha! Soha nem tudnék ártani Harrynek! - kelt ki magából a lány. - És egyébként is, Voldemort nem ostoba, mit gondolnak nem lesz neki gyanús, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra oldalt váltok, elhagyom a barátaimat, pont amikor keres? - kérdezte, miközben tekintetét végighordozta a jelenlévőkön Lucius Malfoyra hagyva utoljára.

\- Jogos kérdés gyermekem, de mi már erre is gondoltunk - mosolygott elégedetten az igazgató. - Itt jön a képbe a vőlegényed.

\- A micsodám?!


	9. Chapter 9

\- A micsodám?! - ismételte meg a kérdést Hermione, miközben tekintetét hol az idős mágusra, hol Lucius Malfoyra irányította. Soha nem érezte magát ilyen ostobának, és egyszerre kétségbeesetnek. - Mondjanak már valamit! - kiáltotta pár perc csönd után szinte már hisztérikusan, egyik felnőtt sem akart megszólalni, mind ketten úgy látták elértek arra a pontra, ahol Mione egy időzített bombává vált.

\- Kérem, türtőztesse magát! Nem tudom miért lepődött meg annyira. Az aranyvérű családoknál mindig is az volt a szokás, hogy a gyermekeit még csecsemőkorukban elígérik egymásnak, ahogy ez önnel is megtörtént, pár hónappal az után, hogy megszületett.

\- De hát ez nem lehet igaz! Nekem nem lehet vőlegényem, 17 éves vagyok, muglik neveltek fel, melyik, azaz aranyvérű család, aki engem Harry Potter legjobb barátját akarná a családjába?!

\- Ha őszinték akarunk lennie, akkor azt kell mondanom, hogy az összes. Ön egy Black, és hozzá kell tennem, hogy az utolsó is egyben, minden aranyvérű család szívesen fogadná, de szerencsére nem kell félnie attól, hogy megrohamozzák házassági ajánlatokkal, mivel, mint már mondtam, önt még kisbaba korában elígérték, s ez egy olyan szerződés, amit szinte lehetetlen felbontani, vagy megszegni!

\- Jó, de ki az? - kérdezte, de a válasz ismét elmaradt, vagyis csak szóban, mivel Dumbledore is és Lucius is a fejét a mellette ülő Draco felé fordította. Hermione ijedten kapta arra a tekintetét, miközben a fiatalabbik Malfoy őt figyelte, s közben egy kaján mosoly terült el az arcán, úgy nézett rá, mint valami ragadozó, aki végre bekerítette áldozatát.

\- Na nem! Azt már nem! - kiáltotta, majd felállt ültéből megkerülte székét és a szoba másik végében, tisztes távolságra a három férfitól elkezdett föl- alá sétálgatni. - Nem lehetek Malfoy mennyasszonya, hisz utáljuk egymást, egy kanál vízben meg tudna fojtani, ha lehetősége lenne rá! - állt meg egy pillanatra, hogy utána újra kezdje a járkálást.

\- Kérem Hermione értse meg - dőlt előre székében az igazgató, kék szemeivel követve a lányt. - Igaza van abban, hogy Tom nem hinné el, hogyha egyik percről a másikra meggondolná magát, és hirtelen az ő oldalához akar csatlakozni, de bízik a Malfoy családban, ezért azt az utasítást adta Draconak, pár héttel ezelőtt, hogy csábítsa el magát, hogy utána könnyedén maguk mellé tudja önt állítani.

\- És miért hiszi azt Voldemort, hogy én bedőlnék egy ilyen szőke görény hazugságainak?! - mondta gúnyosan, miközben Lucius egyik szemöldökét kérdőn felhúzta és fia felé fordult, akinek az arcát ellepte a pír.

\- Görény?!

\- Hosszú - legyintett Mione. - De tegyük fel, hogy el tudjuk hitetni, hogy én "halálosan" beleszeretek ebbe itt - mutatott a székben ülő szőke felé. - De az egész csupán addig tartana, amíg a küldetés tart, igaz? Ez csupán egy színjáték lenne?

\- Természetesen.

\- Nem! - ordított rá erélyesen az idősebb Malfoy az igazgatóra. - Akárhogy is alakul a küldetés, bármilyen véget is ér, a házassági szerződés érvényes, és egyen értékű majdnem egy megszeghetetlen esküvel, ön tehát hamarosan Draco fiam felesége és a családom tagja lesz, ez csupán idő kérdése! - szögezte le erélyesen Lucius, miközben szürke szemeit Hermione barna íriszébe fúrta, hosszú percekig álltak így tartva a szemkontaktust, ugyanaz az elszántság égett, mind a két szemben, egyikük sem kapta el a pillantását.

\- És ha én azt mondom, hogy nem kérek magukból?

\- Erre magának nincs lehetősége, a szerződést írásba foglaltuk amit, a maga gyámja, a feleségem Cissy és jómagam is aláírtunk!

Hermione agya lázasan járt, nem tudta, hogy lesz képes kijutni ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Persze ismerte a mágikus szerződéséket, ahol akárcsak a mugliknál itt is voltak kiskapuk, csak meg kell őket találni, ami leginkább zavarta az az, amit az idősebb Malfoy mondott. A gyámja, vagyis az apja aláírta azt a papírt, Sirius Balck aki világ életében gyűlölte a halálfalókat és a fekete mágiát, képes volt az ellenség kezére adni őt, csak hogy megszabaduljon tőle, s persze a Malfoyok minden tovább nélkül elfogadták őt, hisz a Black név kellett nekik a családfára, bármi áron.

Black! Villant be Hermione agyában, ő most a Malfoyok számára már most egy Black, egy olyan Black, mint a nagynénje Narcissa Black, Draco anyja. Arcán egy diadalmas mosoly jelent meg, ezzel megfogta Lucius Malfoy és az átkozott szerződését is.

\- Sajnálom, de én nem mehetek hozzá se most, se máskor Dracohoz.

\- Valóban? És miért nem?

\- Azért, mert én és Draco unokatestvérek vagyunk! - mondta mosolyogva miközben ő maga is beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy ő és Malfoy rokonságban állnak egymással, de hát inkább ez, mint egy házasság. - Az ön felesége Narcissa egy Black és az én nagynéném, és egy házasság köztem és görény... akarom mondani Draco között vérfertőzést, jelentene!

\- Ön valóban nagyon intelligens kis boszorkány, mindig helyén van az esze - dicsérte Lucius Malfoy, de ő is mosolygott, még ha fagyosan is, s ez rossz érzéseket keltett Mioban. - De sajnálattal kell közölnöm önnel, ezúttal téved.

\- Valóban? - pislogott értetlenül a lány a szőke férfira.

\- Igen.

\- De hát Narcissa Black a nagynéném! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

\- Igen, de én nem vagyok az unokatestvéred - szólalt meg ezúttal Draco. - Mivel Narcissa Black nem az anyám, vagyis nem a vérszerinti anyám.

\- Micsoda?! - kiáltotta hisztérikusan magas hangon Hermione.

\- Ez az igazság Miss, Draco fiam egy másik kapcsolatomból született, nem Cissy hozta a világra, még ha ő is nevelte fel.

\- Akkor mégis ki Malfoy anyja? - nézett a fiúra, de az nem nézett rá, tekintetét a drága szőnyegre szegezte, ahonnan nem nézett fel.

\- Az egyáltalán nem fontos, megnyugtathatom a fiam aranyévű, ha e miatt aggódik - mondta gúnyosan az idősebb Malfoy.

\- Én aztán nem aggódom, de akkor sem fogok hozzá menni egy ilyen kis patkányhoz! - fonta össze mellkasa előtt kezeit, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

Lucius Malfoy már éppen azon volt, hogy mondjon még valamit, amikor az igazgató fölemelte jobb kezét, s ezzel a mozdulattal csöndre intette a férfit, de tekintetét nem vette le Hermionéról.

\- Nagyon eltértünk a tárgytól! Hermione természetesen nem kell hozzá menned Dracohoz, ha te nem akarod, de - folyatta kissé erélysebben, mert tudta Lucius közbe akar majd szólni. - a küldetés miatt egy pár hétig el kell játszanod, hogy szerelmes vagy az ifjú Malfoyba. Persze senki nem kényszerit semmire, de ha igent mondasz, azzal sok ember életét mentheted meg, ezért arra kérlek, jól gondold meg!

Hermione jó ideig nézte az idős mágust, Dumbledore az utolsó aduját játszotta ki az imént, a lány jó szívére próbált meg hatni, nagyon jól tudta, hogy a lány az életét adná bármelyik emberi lényért, még talán egy Malfoyért is.

\- Most kell választ adnom?

\- Igen, az idő sürget bennünket! Ha nemet mondasz, azt is megérjük, de tudnod kell, attól, hogy nem leszel a Rend kémje Tom még akkor is minden erejével azon lesz, hogy megszerezzen téged magának, fontos vagy a számára.

\- Tehát így is, úgy is veszélyben vagyok! - túrt bele idegesen göndör fürtjeibe, mindig ezt csinálta mikor feszült volt, vagy ideges, s közben észre se vette ez a mozdulat mennyire hasonlított apja mozdulatára, ő is éppen így túrta hátra hosszú haját, amikor feszült volt. - Rendben elfogadom, de ha ennek vége lesz, minden nemű kapcsolat megszűnik köztem és a Malfoy család között!

\- Rendben! - egyezett bele gyorsan Dumbledore mielőtt Lucius újra tiltakozhatott volna. - Akkor ezt tisztáztuk! - csapta össze a tenyérét elégedetten az igazgató. - A részleteket, majd megbeszéljük, holnap. Kérlek, legyél délután négykor a szükség szobájában. Most elmehetsz. Hermione! Erről a mai kis beszélgetésünkről, nem beszélhetsz senkinek, még Harryéknek sem!

\- Értettem uram. Jó éjszakát! - biccentette az igazgató felé, majd kimértem a két Malfoy felé, de csak a fiatalabbik viszonozta a gesztust.

Hamarosan a szobára újra csönd borult, nem sokkal később a kintről jövő zajok is megszűntek és a három férfi újra magában volt.

\- Ez szerencsére könnyen ment. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Hermione segíteni fog nekünk! - dőlt hátra székében az igazgató.

\- De ugye nem gondolta komolyan? A családom, nem fog lemondani róla, Hermione pár év múlva Draco felesége lesz!

\- Az már a jövő zenéje drága barátom, és a hangsúly nem is rajtunk van, hanem Dracon és az ő vonzerején - mondta mire a két szőke férfi arcán egy elégedett, mindenttudó mosoly jelent meg.

\- Dumbledore maga lassan, de biztosan megöregszik! - gúnyoldott rajta az idősebb Malfoy.

\- Valóban?

\- Igen. Ugyan azt a trükköt sütötte el a lánynál, mint amivel az anyját is megfűzte!

\- Hermione nagyon hasonlít az apjára, de sok van belőle az anyjából is. Melegszívű és segítőkész, mindig előre helyezi mások érdekeit, pont, mint Kate.

\- És az ő sorsa is az lesz, mint az anyjának? A Nagyúr eszköze lesz, hogy elnyerje az öröklétet? – erre a kérdésre azonban az igazgató már nem adott választ.

oooo

Mint mondta a Malfoyok mindig akarnak valamit. Ha tetszett jelezzétek


	10. Chapter 10

Ezzel a fejezettel nem vagyok megelégedve, de nem igazán tudom, hogyan kéne átírni, úgyhogy csak kisebb javításokat kapott. A továbbiakban igyekszem a színvonalat emelni.

ooooo

Hermione az éjszaka folyamán szinte semmit sem aludt, álmatlanul forgolódott a csöndes és sötét szobában, miközben a hallottakat emésztette. Soha nem gondolta, hogy a rend számára ilyen fontos feladatot bíznak majd rá, kém lesz akár csak Piton professzor. S még magát is meglepte azzal, hogy nem érzett félelmet, sokkal inkább izgatott volt, kihívásnak tekintette, és ő minden áron meg akart felelni, mintha csak egy vizsgára készült volna. Naiv volt, hiába látott és élt át sok szörnyűséget, nem volt képes tiszta fejjel mérlegelni azt a veszélyt, amit, vállat. Egyszerűen büszke volt magára, amiért az igazgató ilyen fontos feladattal bízta meg, még az sem érdekelte, hogy a társa az utálatos Draco Malfoy lesz.

A hajnal első sugarai már felöltözve találták a griffendéles lányt a szobájában. Már mindennel elkészült, s bár nem aludt szinte semmit az éjjel, mégse érezte magát fáradtnak. Izgatottan várta, hogy végre a szobában lévő falióra elüsse a hetet, és végre mehessen reggelizni. Bízott benne, hogy barátai, no meg az órákon való szereplés elterelik a figyelmét, és akkor gyorsabban megy majd az idő.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte barátait fél órával később, mikor azok leballagtak a lépcsőn, s őt már a kedvenc helyükön találták.

\- Neked is! - üdvözölte Harry, de Ron csak ásított egyet.

\- Nehéz volt a reggel? - kérdezte mosolyogva a lány barátaitól.

\- Ne is mond, pocsékul aludtam. Harry egész éjszaka forgolódott és motyogott - panaszkodott a vörös hajú fiú, mikor leértek a Nagyterem elé.

\- Nem tudom mi ütött belé, én nem sok mindre emlékszem, csak annyit tudok, hogy reggel valamiért nagyon vidám, szinte már boldog voltam, mintha jó híreket kaptam volna az éjszaka folyamán! - mondta Harry miközben helyet foglaltak az asztaluknál, és reggelizni kezdtek.

Hermione aki éppen egy szelet kenyeret emelt a szájához egy percre megmerevedett és üres tekintettel bámult bele tányérjába. Harry valamiért nagyon boldog volt az éjjel, de igazából nem is ő volt vidám, hanem Voldemort. Minden bizonnyal Lucius Malfoy tájékoztatta, hogy a dolgok rendben haladnak, barátja, pedig ezt az erős érzelmet érezte meg, csakhogy a sajátjának gondolta, amit igazából Mione nem is bánt. A fiúknak most ebből ki kellett maradniuk, s ha Harry tudta volna, hogy ezek az érzelmek a Sötét úrtól erednek, biztos addig kutattak volna, amíg nem találnak rá indokot, miért is örült ennyire Voldemort.

\- Valami baj van Hermione? - kérdezte érkező Ginny.

\- Öhm.. Mi? Ja, jó reggelt Ginny! Mit kérdeztél?

\- Csak annyit kérdeztem, hogy jól érzed e magad? Olyan furcsán nézted a tányérodat, mintha nem is itt járnál. Rosszul érzed magad? - kíváncsiskodott.

\- Nem, jól vagyok, csak kicsit elbambultam! - hadarta gyorsan, mert beszélgetésük már Harry figyelmét is fel kelltette.

Ginny ezek után nem firtatta a dolgot, figyelmét saját reggelije és Harry felé fordította. Most először Hermione nagyon örült annak, hogy kicsit kívülálló ebben a társaságban. Giny és Harry jól elvoltak egymással, míg Ron éppen egy újabb adag kolbásszal szemezett. Volt ideje és lehetősége gondolkozni, most érezte csak igazán milyen rossz érzés is, hogy titkolózik a barátai előtt. Ők, mindig mindent elmondtak neki, még azt is, amit nem kellett volna, de nem tehetett semmit, Dumbledore megtiltotta neki, hogy bármit is mondjon a küldetéssel kapcsolatban. Nem sokkal ezelőtt, még képes lett volna felfalni egy egész tehenet, de valamiért hirtelen elment az étvágya, azt az egy szelet pirítóst ugyan megette, de mintha gumit rágott volna. Szája kiszáradt, mintha tapló lenne, szemei tompán fénylettek, vállai megereszkedtek.

Hosszú ideig ült így magában, és csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor két barátjával már Gyógynövénytanra sétáltak át az üvegházakhoz. Kicsit lemaradt tőlük, amit a fiúk nem is furcsálltak, vagy észre sem vettek, minden idegszálukat lekötötte, most a kviddics és a csapat új taktikája.

Éppen egy kerti szobor előtt haladtak el, amikor egy kéz elkapta a jobb karját és berántotta mögé. Sikítani akart, de nem tudott, mert az ismeretlen befogta a száját, hátát a szobornak csapta és egész testsúlyával neki dőlt. Érezte, hogy egy férfi a támadója. Orrában ott volt kesernyés arcszeszének illata, érezte magas és erős testét, ami az övéhez préselődött.

\- Elengedlek, de ne kiabálj - suttogta bele a fiú a fülébe, amitől borzongás futott végig Hermione egész testén.

\- Malfoy?! - nézett fel döbbenten a fiúra, amikor levette kezét az ajkairól.

\- Igen én - mosolygott gúnyosan a fiú a lány zavarán, de egy centit sem távolodott el tőle.

\- Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz?! - csattant fel a lány, miközben megpróbálta ellökni magától, persze eredménytelenül.

\- Elrabollak egy percre. Beszédem van veled! - keményedett meg a fiú tekintete, ami megrémítette Mionét. - Figyeltelek téged ma reggel, és meg kell mondanom, nem tetszett, amit láttam. Mi van veled Granger?! Úgy viselkedtél, mint egy zombi. Hol jártál, mert, hogy nem itt az biztos! Azt hiszed, hogy ez csak játék? Hát nem az! Apám tegnap éjjel közölte a Nagyúrral, hogy sínen vagyok. Erre te megjelensz, és úgy nézel ki, mint aki citromba harapott! Azt hiszed így néz ki egy lány, aki fülig szerelmes?!

\- Nem, nem hiszem - nyögte ki. Minden sejtje bizsergett, és remegett az egész teste. Nagyon koncentrálnia kellett, hogy felfogja Malfoy szavainak jelentését, de valamiért a teste nem akart neki engedelmeskedni, mintha nem is ő irányította a volna.

\- Helyes! Akkor ezen túl tud, mihez is tartsd magad! - hajolt közel a füléhez Draco. - Nem akarlak újra figyelmeztetni - suttogta, majd ajkaival apró puszikat nyomott a lány füle mögé az érzékeny terültre. Hermione hirtelen vett levegőt, szíve olyan iramban kalapált, hogy a lány attól félt kiugrik a helyéről. Tudta el kellene löknie magától a fiút, de képtelen volt rá, kezei nem engedelmeskedtek. S bár nem hitte volna, mégis élvezte, ahogy ez a mardekáros fiú, akit tiszta szívből gyűlöl rajta élvezkedik.

\- Draco kérlek! - nyögte ki végül, mikor a fiú, már a nyakát csókolgatta.

\- Csak nincs valami baj? - emelte fel a fejét Malfoy, hogy a lány szemébe nézhessen.

\- Kérlek, engedj el! - könyörgött neki Hermione.

\- Jól viselkedsz?

\- Igen!

\- Nem hozol bajt a fejemre?

\- Nem!

\- Akkor jó! - lépett el tőle a fiú, majd minden további nélkül megfordult és zsebre tett kézzel elvonult.

ooooo

Hermione szinte már sokkos állapotban sétált a parkban. Már az sem számított, hogy óra van, és hogy ő éppen késében van, most nem volt képes órára menni. Agya megállás nélkül zakatolt. Nem értette mi volt ez az egész! Malfoy nem bántotta, már mint fizikailag, bár pár csókjának a nyoma ott égteleengedett a nyakán, ékes bizonyítékul szolgálva a szobor mögötti eseményekre.

Nem értette magát, miért hagyta ezt a fiúnak, semmi ellenállást nem mutatott, mintha nem is önmaga lett volna, nem ő irányította a testét, de még a gondolatit sem, mint amikor az emberre Imperiot szórnak, de az persze ez lehetetlen volt.

Perselus Pitonnak éppen lyukas órája volt, szerette ezt az időszakot. A diákok már elmentek az első óráikra és az egész kastély és park üres volt és csendes. Ez volt az az időpont amikor a bájitalok mester könnyű reggeli kis sétát tett a parkban, mikor senki nem zavarta meg a nyugalmát, sem az idegesítő diákok, sem a még idegesítőbb kollégák. Mint mindig most is a tó felé vette útját, volt ott egy kis eldugott partszakasz, ahova soha senki nem járt, mert az erdő szinte teljesen magába olvasztotta. Távol a Roxfort kastélyától, távolt a kíváncsi szemektől.

Éppen egy hatalmas tölgy mellett haladt el amikor megpillantotta Hermionét, aki a parton állt és a víz felszínét figyelte. A szél bele kapott a hajába, ezzel teljesen összekócolva a már így is bozontos frizurát. Kezeit fázósan összefonta maga körül. Néha-néha egy mély levegőt vett, mintha így akarná nyugtatni magát.

Piton már éppen azon volt, hogy megfordult és elmegy. Valahogy nem volt kedve, most találkozni a lánnyal, hisz akkor pontot kellett volna levonni tőle. Mikor tetet egy óvatos lépést hátra, még egy pillanatra felnézett a lányra, aki éppen akkor emelte fel jobb kezét, hogy kitörölje a szeméből a könnyeket, amik még mindig folytak megállíthatatlanul. A professzor egy pillanatra megdermedt, ez a mozdulat olyan ismerős volt a számára. Ahogy a lány felemelte a kezét és a kézfejével elmaszatolja a könnyeket az arcán. Hányszor látta ezt a mozdulatot Katetől, ő is sokszor állt itt a tó partján a vizet kémlelve. Azt mondta csak itt tud megnyugodni, itt ahol senki sem látja a könnyeit.

Észre se vette Piton mikor indult el, csak arra eszmélt, hogy már ott állt közvetlenül a lány háta mögött, és csak arra vágyott, hogy megvigasztalja. Egyetlen ember volt az életében, aki közel állt a szívéhez és az a húga volt, és most persze Hermione, Kate lánya. Képtelen volt így itt hagyni ezt a gyermeket, a fájdalmával, amiben nem volt semmi hiszti, csak igazi bánat. Mennyire más volt ez a lány, mint a korabeli lányok. Azoknak ha bármi bajuk volt hangos sírás és panasz áradat közepette adták ki magukból, de Hermione nem. Ő nem akarta, hogy bárki bele lásson, az ő fájdalma csak is magára tartozott, amit nem osztott meg senkivel. Olyan volt, mint Kate.

\- Ms Granger - szólította meg a tanár a lányt, aki a hirtelen hangra összerezzent és ijedten fordult a férfi felé.

\- Piton professzor - nézett fel döbbenten a férfira, miközben letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról.

\- Valami baj van kisasszony? - kérdezte csendesen.

\- Nem, nincs semmi baj uram.

\- A semmi miatt nem szoktak sírni az emberek Granger. Ha segíthetek...

\- Nem! Nem tud! Ezen senki nem tud segíteni, igazából baj sincsen, csak kicsit én vagyok érzékeny - engedett meg egy mosolyt magának a lány, de szemeiből a könnyek újból megeredtek. Piton meleg tekintettel nézett le a lányra, majd kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá. Felemelte jobb kezét, és hatalmas tenyerét az arcához tette. Nagyon bensőséges mozdulat volt. Nem volt benne semmi művi, nem mondta, hogy ő megérti, nem faggata, csak segíteni akart abban, hogy könnyebb legyen a lánynak, hogy érezze nincs egyedül.

Perselus tekintete egy ideig a lány arcán időzött aki nem nézett a szemébe, majd pillantása lejjebb siklott a lány nyakára és vállára, ahol persze azonnal kiszúrta azokat a foltokat, amik Draco hagyott. Piton keze egy pillanatra megrándult, tudta csak is egy valami okozhat ilyen nyomokat. Hermione megérezte tanára remegést, szemeit felkapta, majd mikor rájött mit is figyelt a professzor, zavarta eltakarta a kezével azokat, mint aki szégyelli magát.

\- Jobb ha megyek - motyogta lány, majd lehajtott fejjel elindult a kastély felé, de mikor elhaladt a professzor mellet, az elkapta a karját és maga felé fordította.

\- Ki tette ezt veled? - kérdezte rekedt hangon.

\- Nem tudom miről beszél - játszotta az ostobát tovább a lány, tekintetét mélyen a férfi íriszibe fúrta, aki ki is használta a kínálkozó alkalmat.

Észrevétlenül tört be a lány elméjébe, s szerencsére nem is kellet sokáig keresgélni, hisz a lányban még élénken élt az eset. Piton szeme előtt képet villantak fel. Hermione amint barátaitól lemaradva sétált, majd egy kéz ami kinyúlt ért, a fájdalmas találkozás a szoborral, a hideg kéz a száján, ahogy a magas férfi test hozzá préselődik míg az ő teste szenved alatta. Aztán egy szőke üstök, ami a nyakára borul és harapdálni, szívni kezdi a bőrét, Hermione pedig tűrte, semmit sem tett ellene. Végül pedig egy elégedett szürke szempár.

\- Térjen vissza a kastélyba Miss - engedte el a lány karját a férfi. Hermione nem értette mi történt, miért változott meg Piton tekintete, olyan más lett, olyan mély, de nem kérdezett rá, megfordult, majd gyors léptekkel megindult a kastély felé, magára hagyva a dühöngő a tanárt, aki gondolatban már éppen lefejezni készült Draco Malfoyt.

oooo

Draco viselkedése hagy kérdéseket maga után és Hermione ellenállásának a hiánya sokkal több, mint aminek látszik.


	11. Chapter 11

Perselus Piton a nap többi részét úgy töltötte el, hogyha valaki megkérdezte volna tőle, mit is csinált, nem tudott volna rá választ adni. Bejárt órákra, leadta az anyagok, de azután egy rövid pillantást sem pazarolt a tanulókra. Leült a székébe, kezét összefonta, állát a kézfejére hajtotta és gondolatiba mélyedt.

Hermione járt a fejében és Draco. Szegény lány, aki azt sem tudta mi történt vele, teljesen meg volt zavarodva, amin a professzor meg se lepődött, hisz Granger messze az egyik legerkölcsösebb diák az iskolába. Piton nem tudott róla, hogy Viktor Krumon kívül lett volna más fiú az életében, de ez a tempó túl gyors volt a lánynak. Draco most túl lőtt a célon! Perselus idáig szemet hunyt a dolgai fölött, nem szólt rá, nem jelentette az ügyeket, pedig azokból aztán volt rengeteg. A fiú mágiája túl erős volt, szinte már olyan, mint egy tiszta vérűé, nem csoda, ha minden lány megtörik, még Hermione is.

Piton éppen a folyosón sétált, amikor meglátta az egyik sarkon befordulni a szőke fiút. Draco gyorsan szedte a lábait, talárja lobogott utána, szinte már futott. A professzor tudta itt az alkalom, ő maga is meggyorsította lépteit, hogy beérje a fiút, de mikor befordult a következő sarkon Draconak már csak hűlt helyét találta. Fejét jobbra-balra forgatta, de sehol sem talált semmit, ami mögé bebújhatott volna fiú. A méreg szinte már az eszét vette, majd lobogó talárral elindult előre, hátha a fiú futásnak eredt, de a következő kanyar túl messze volt, és a léptei zaját is meghallotta volna.

\- Elnézést a késésért! - csukta be maga után az ajtót Draco, mikor belépett a Szükség szobájába, ahol az igazgató és Hermione már öt várta.

Ez alkalommal a szoba egy kellemes kis teremmé alakult. Kellemes bézs színű bőrbútorokkal, puha szőnyegekkel és tájképekkel a falon.

\- Mi is csak most érkeztünk - mosolygott elnézően a professzor, aki a három fotel közül a középsőben ült, tőle jobbra, pedig Mione, aki lehajtotta a fejét és zavartan tűrte a haját a füle mögé. Malfoy magában jót mosolygott a lány zavarán, miközben helyet foglalt. - Akkor kezdjük is - csapta össze a tenyerét Dumbledore. - Hermione még mindig biztos az elhatározásában, hogy a segítségünkre lesz?

\- Igen.

\- Remek! - mosolygott rá a lányra az idős mágus, amit Hermione, félénken ugyan, de viszonzott. - Akkor beszéljük meg a részleteket. Tegnap éjjel Draco apja már értesítette Tomot, hogy önök hamarosan egy párt fognak alkotni. Persze a mi kis barátunkat nem ejtették a fejére, nem fogja ezt minden további nélkül elhinni nekünk.

\- Akkor mi lesz? - kérdezte Draco, miközben hátra dőlt a székben és lábait keresztbe emelte.

\- Nos a pletyka igen erős fegyver, és ami nem is igaz az azzá válik, ha megfelelő embereknek ejtjük el a morzsákat. Roxfort a legjobb hely ahhoz, hogy hamis híreket terjesszünk. Holnap jómagam és McGalagony professzor egy érdekes beszélgetést fogunk lebonyolítani a harmadik emeleti folyosón, ahol számtalan festmény és Beszédes Martha szelleme lakik.

\- És?

\- És mi magukról fogunk beszélni, hogy az utóbbi időben, hogy izzik maguk között a levegő, szinte sugárzik magukról a vonzalom egymás iránt! - tárta szét a karjait színpadisan a férfi, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán.

\- Ez biztos beválik? - kérdezte félénken Hermione.

\- Igen! A képek egymásnak fogják tovább adni a"híreket", és szerintem Marthaban sem kell csalódnunk, pár nap és mindenki, aki él vagy nem él erről fog beszélni - mosolygott ravaszkásan az igazgató.

Draco elismeréssel adózott igazgató felé. Az emberi szó, ami minden gáton és falon átszivárog, a pletyka, amit nem lehet megállítani vagy megfékezni, s ezek a hírek hamarosan a Nagyúr fülébe is eljutnak, aminek inkább fog hinni, mint apja szavainak. Malfoy pillantását a csendben ülő Hermionera kapta, aki zavartan tekingetett szét a szobában miközben kezeit tördelte. Nem tetszett a lánynak ez az egész, jól látszott rajta. Mégse szólt, csöndben maradt és gyötrődött, de olyan feltűnően, hogy akkor sem kelltette volna jobban fel az ember figyelmét, ha kiordítja.

\- Valami baj van Granger? - kérdezte mély, ugyan akkor lány hangon. Nem akarta még jobban megijeszteni a lányt, azzal csak tovább rontotta volna a helyzetet.

\- Nem, nincs semmi baj - kapta a tekintetét a szőke fiúra, aki viszonozta a kutakodó pillantást. Dumbledore egy ideig szemeit a két fiatal között járatta, majd felállt ültéből, jobb kezét végighúzta szakállán, és szép lassan elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Én most magatokra hagylak benneteket, pár dolgot még meg kell beszélnetek - fordult vissza mikor az ajtóhoz ért. - Ja és Hermione, holnap este nyolcra várom az irodámba.

\- Öhm...rendben, de... miért?

\- Meg kell tanulnod lezárni az elméd, és erre én magam foglak megtanítani. Jó éjszakát!

Az ajtó halkan csukódott be a férfi mögött, baljós némaságot hagyva maga mögött. Draco még mindig a lányt figyelte szürke szemeivel, de az nem nézett rá, szemeit szégyenkezve lesütötte. Félt tőle, félt Dracotól, szinte már remegett, és ez nem tetszett Malfoynak, erre nem számított, hogy fog így intim kapcsolatot kialakítani a lánnyal, ha az, még akkor is megremeg, ha egy szobában kell vele lennie.

\- Granger, félsz tőlem? - dőlt előre a székben, s közben könyökét térdeire tette és azon támaszkodott meg.

\- Igen - nyögte a lány. - Félek tőled... És félek magamtól is. - dadogta zavarta a lány.

\- Magadtól?

\- Az érzéseimtől! - pontosított a lány. - Nem tudom, mi van velem. Gyűlöllek téged, megvetlek, mégis akkor ott a szobor mögött.. én, élvezte a.. a nem is tudom micsodát! - emelte a fiúra zavaros szemeit.

\- Krum sose csókolt meg így?

\- Nem! Vagyis igen, de az más! Viktor a barátom volt, vele jártam! Te, pedig az ellenségem, ez, pedig nem helyes!

Draco fáradtan sóhajtott, tudta, hogy a lány kemény dió, de, hogy ennyire bizalmatlan legyen, ennyire elutasító! Ez már több volt, túl sok. Ők most egy szerelmes pár, annak is kell látszaniuk, nem szúrhatják el, az életükbe kerülne.

\- Hermione! - szólította meg a lányt, majd felállt a fotelból a lányhoz lépett, letérdelt elé, kezét a lány kezébe rakta. - Tudom, hogy ez most nagyon gyors és intenzív neked, de kérlek, értsd meg! Ez már nem játék, most csak is magunkra számíthatunk, bár az igazgató indított el minket és figyel ránk, de attól még egyedül vagyunk. Ha valami rosszul sül el, csak te és én leszünk ott, nem lesz senki mellettünk, aki megvédhetne a Nagyúr haragjától. A terv, amit Dumbledore kidolgozott nagyon alapos, de egy olyan apróságon megcsúszhat, mint a te félelmed! Ha nem látják azokat az apró rezgéseket körülöttünk, csak hazugságnak fogják tartani, az pedig csak ront a helyzetünkön. Érted?

\- Értem - nézett bele azokba az ezüstösen csillogó szemekbe. Hermione újra érezte a testében a bizsergést, azt a felemelő érzést, ami Draco egész lényéből sugárzott. Vonzotta, mintha megbűvölte volna, pedig nem csinált semmit csak fogta a kezét.

\- Akkor jó! - jelent meg egy halvány mosoly a fiú arcán. Draco szép lassan közelebb csúszott a lányhoz, annak kezét, pedig maga felé húzta, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy ő is közelítsen hozzá.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte bágyadt hangon Mione.

\- Emlékeket adok neked, ha a Nagyúr elé kerülsz, tudj mit mutatni neki kettőnkről - suttogta érzékein, mikor csak pár centi volt ajkaik között. Hermione még mondani akart valamit, de már nem volt rá ideje. Draco szája lágyan az övéhez ért, most nem kapkodott, nem sietett el semmit. Csókja lágy volt és könnyed, nem akarta megijeszteni a lány, inkább megnyugtatni. Játszadozott vele, nem mélyedt bele a csókba, nem sietett sehová, ez most így volt teljesen egész.

oooo


	12. Chapter 12

Egy hét telt el, azóta, a bizonyos megbeszélés óta a Szükség szobájában. Hermione rendszeresen eljárt az igazgatóhoz minden hétfőn, szerdán és csütörtökön. Mione ezen kívül rendszeresen randevúzott a szőke mardekárossal, akinek kedvenc időtöltése volt, hogy a legváratlanabb és lehetetlenebb helyzetekben kapta el álkedvesét egy futó csók erejéig, s bár a lány már nem félt a fiútól és már nem a pánik miatt remegett a karjaiban, mégse értette saját magát. Ő nem volt ilyen könnyűvérű, de soha nem tudott nemet mondani Draconak, a bizsergés a testében mindig ott volt, és rávette, hogy olyan dolgokat tegyen meg, amiket álmában sem gondolt volna.

Hermione éppen a Griffendél toronyba tartott, egy halom könyvel megrakodva egy üres folyóson, mikor furcsa zajokat hallott a háta mögül, de mikor megfordult senkit sem látott. A folyosó most is üres volt, pont, mint pár perccel ezelőtt, ugyan akkor biztos volt benne, hogy rajta kívül van még valaki, aki itt van a közelben, az ösztönei szinte ordították, hogy veszély!

A lány, ezek után minden neszre figyelve folytatta útját a toronyig, de alig tett pár lépést, amikor egy erős kar fonódott a dereka köré, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal a közeli ablakpárkányhoz penderítette és felültette rá. A könyvek, amiket a lány hozott, kiestek a kezéből, s beterítették az egész folyosót.

\- Ne sikíts! - hallotta az ismerős hangot Mione nem is olyan messze tőle. Aztán feltűnt egy sápadt kéz és végül egy könnyed mozdulattal Draco Malfoy felfedte előtte kilétét.

\- Draco, a szívbajt hoztad rám! - ütötte meg játékosan a fiú mellkasát, de az csak kaján vigyorral az arcán figyelte kedvesét.

\- Csak meg akartalak lepni - mondta mosolyogva, miközben közelebb hajolt a lányhoz s apró csókokkal halmozta el annak nyakát és arcát.

\- Nem...nem baj! - nyögte ki nagy nehezen a lány, míg kezei már a fiú hátát és selymes haját simogatta.

\- Akkor jó! - morogta rekedt hangon a fiú, de közben kezei is életre keltek. Jobb kezével szorosan átkarolva a lány derekát, magához szorította, míg bal keze szép lassan eltűnt az egyen szoknya alatt.

\- Draco...ezt...ezt nem szabad, bárki... megláthat minket! - dadogta a lány, mikor megérezte a fiú kutató ujjait a fehérneműje szélénél. Ellen akart állni, el akarta lökni a fiú kezét, de valami ismét megállította ebben, az a különös bizsergés, ami mindig átjárta a testét mikor a fiú közelében volt.

\- Ne ellenkezz! Egész nap csak rád vágytam! - emelte fel a fejét a fiú, a lány nyakáról, azért, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - De igazad van ez nem a megfelelő pillanat - morogta csalódottan pár perccel később, de nem távolodott el a lánytól. - Azt hiszem a Roxfort életre kelt. Már napok óta összesúgnak a hátam mögött, a háztársaim pedig furán néznek rám. Roppant kellemetlen - fektette a halántékát a lány mellkasának, aki mosolyogva simította át annak szőke fürtjeit.

\- Jaj te szegény! - gúnyolódott rajta Hermione.

\- Ez nem vicces! - emelte fel a fejét bosszúsan a fiú. - Hidd el hamarosan, te is érezni fogod a hatását.

\- Én már érzem is!

\- Mi?

\- Mondom, már én is érzem! Néhány napja rám is furcsa szemekkel néznek a háztársaim, és...

\- És?

\- Ne kapd fel a vizet, de az utóbbi napokban a fiúk valahogy többet foglalkoznak velem.

\- Mit jelent az, hogy többet foglalkoznak veled? - kérdezte Draco, aki érezte, hogy a szívverése felgyorsul és a vér, a fejébe szökik.

\- Hát... Több névtelen levelet kaptam, meg virágokat és csokikat, amiket gondolom, nem te küldtél.

\- Nem, nem én voltam!

\- Gondoltam. Tegnap, pedig két srác is elhívott randira - bökte ki, kis habozás után.

\- Randira?! Kik voltak azok?!

\- Nem az a fontos, Draco - próbálta nyugtatgatni kedvesét, de az már éppen készült felrobbanni, így Hermione halk szava csak olaj volt a tűzre.

\- De igen is számít! - kiáltotta. - Jól jegyezd, meg amit most mondok neked Black! Te az enyém vagy! - sziszegte a lány arcába, majd egyik kezével a hajába markolt és magához húzta, míg szabad karját újra a szoknya alá csúsztatta. A csókjukban most nem volt semmi gyengédség, csak indulat, düh, szenvedély és féltékenység. Mione azt hitte, menten bele fullad ebbe a szenvedélybe, de Draco nem kegyelmezett neki. Szinte felfalta a lányt, keze, pedig egyre többet és többet érintett a lányból, egyre többet és többet akart.

\- Draco. - fordította el a fejét Hermione ezzel megszakítva a csókot. - Ez nem szabad! Én ezt nem akarom!

\- Te azt akarod, amit én! - fordította erőszakosan vissza a lány fejét. - Te az enyém vagy! - mondta, majd ágyékát szorosan a lány öléhez nyomta. Hermione szemei a meglepetéstől hatalmasra tágultak, úgy nézett fel a fiú perzselő szürke szemeibe. A bizsergés a testében már szinte fájdalmasan marta a lány összes érzékét.

\- Draco kérlek! - nyögte Mione. Újra érezte, hogy a teste elárulja őt, hogy élvezi ezt a vad szenvedélyt, de a feje, a feje tiszta volt, mint akkor a szobornál. Az agy tudta, mi a helyes cselekedet, és küzdött a test ellen, még ha kevés eséllyel is.

\- Én mindig megkapom azt, amit akarok, és most téged akarlak! - lihegte a lány nyakába, de közben csípőjét ritmusosan már a lányhoz dörzsölte. - Megmutatom neked, kihez is tartozol igazából! - morogta, miközben jobb keze már a lány mellét markolászta a blúzán keresztül.

\- Kérlek ne! - könyörgött tovább a lány, vékony karajaival ölelte át a széles vállakat, fejét Draco vállára hajtotta, és némán könnyezet. - Engedj el!

\- Nem!

\- Elég! - csattant fel egy éles hang a hátuk mögül.

Perselus Piton a szokásos köreit rótta az iskola folyosóján, de közben fejben egészen máshol járt. Úgy érezte, menten felrobban, több mint egy hete nem tudta elkapni Dracot. Az átkozott kölyök, mindig meglógott előle. Órák után ő volt ez első, aki távozott, ha a klubhelyiségben kereste, kimentette magát, járőrözés közben, sem bukkant a nyomára.

\- Nem az a fontos Draco - hallotta egy lány dallamos hangját a következő forduló mögül. Hermione hangját ismerte fel benne. Hermione és Draco, de miért vannak együtt, és miért ilyen bensőséges a viszonyuk? Rájuk akart rontani, hogy végre elkapja a srácot, de ekkor meghallotta a fiú dühös kirohanását.

\- De igen számít! Jól jegyezd, meg amit most mondok neked Black! Te az enyém vagy! - Piton menet közben megdermedt, mintha sóbálvány átokkal találták volna el. Jól halotta az előbb? Draco azt mondta Hermionénak, hogy Black? Ismeri a lány kilétét, de honnan? Ki tudhat még?

A bájitalok mestere számára megállt az idő, hátát a hideg kőfalnak támasztotta, fejét hátra hajtotta, tarkója aprót koppant, szemeit lehunyta, csak a gondolataira figyelt. Ideáig nem értette Malfoy miért pont Hermionét szúrta ki magának, hisz gyűlölte. A lány, számára csak egy sárvérű volt, egy senki, egy griffendéles, aki még Harry Potter barátja is, de most már értette. Valahogy megtudta, hogy ki is igazából Hermione, de vajon csak ennyit tud? Nem valószínű, ha Draco tud róla, akkor Lucius is, és tud a jegyességről is. Ezért ilyen erőszakos és intenzív a fiú.

\- Kérlek ne! - Hermione könyörgése hidegzuhanyként érte, s húzta vissza a valóságba. - Engedj el! - Perselusnak ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban, ellökte magát a hideg kőfaltól és sebes léptekkel megindult a páros felé.

\- Nem! - motyogta rekedt hangon a fiú, mikor Piton már csak pár méterre állt tőlük, de nem vették még észre öt.

\- Elég! - kiáltotta.

A két fiatal úgy megijedt, hogy szinte megugrottak, míg a professzor, tekintetét le nem vette róluk. Sötét íriszeit a két összegabalyodott testen tartotta, s közben szíve egyre hevesebb ütemet vert, a dühe, pedig csak fokozódott amint látta, hogy Draco kezei, a lány szoknyája alatt és melleinél kalandoztak, ahogy a lányhoz dörgölte magát, a szemérmetlen magatartás, amit tanúsított.

\- Professzor! - nyögte ki zavartan a lány, miközben lecsusszant a párkányról és ellépett a döbbenten álló fiútól. Nem nézett a tanárra, arcát ellepte a pír miközben megpróbálta rendbe hozni öltözetét.

Piton, pár lépéssel a lány előtt termett, jobb kezét az álla alá tette, majd megemelte azt, hogy a lány szemébe nézhessen. A könnyfoltos arcocska és zavart tekintet, a test remegése és az a zavart pillantás, pont, mint akkor a parkban. Ez a lány megint Draco mágiájának bűvkörébe került.

\- Ön elmehet Miss Granger! Ma este van az első különóránk?

\- Igen professzor! Nyolc órakor!

\- Remek. Addig is viszontlátásra! - búcsúzott el, majd ellépett a lánytól.

Hermione pár pillanatig még némán állt, nem mert, lépni. Piton csak így elengedi? Nem kiabál? Nem von le pontot a házától? Nem értette, mi folyik itt, pillantását Dracora emelete, de az nem nézett rá, kerülte a pillantását, vagy talán csak félt Piton haragjától.

\- Viszontlátásra! - köszönt el. Könyveit gyorsan magához hívta, és sietve elhagyta a helyszint.

\- Jobb, ha én is megyek! - indult el Draco az ellenkező irányba, ahogy Hermione befordult a sarkon, de mikor elhaladt a tanára mellett az elkapta a könyökét, és a párkányhoz taszította.

\- Itt maradsz! - sziszegte indulatosan a fiú arcába.

\- Mit akar tőlem?

\- Kicsit elbeszélgetünk Hermionéról. Jól jegyezd meg, amit most mondok neked! Ez az a pillanat, amikor még azt is elfelejted, hogy ismered őt! Megérteted?!

\- Miért?

\- Mert ő nem olyan lány, akivel szórakozhatsz! Már nagyon régóta figyelem milyen aljas kis játékot játszol, de túl messzire mentél mikor Hermionét nézted ki magadnak!

\- Mi köze hozzá?! Mi szeretjük egymást! - vágott vissza indulatosan.

\- Szereted?! Te nem vagy képes szeretni, egy lányt sem szerettél, soha életedben. Neked ők csak játékok, akiket megkefélhetsz, aztán eldobhatsz! Hermione sem szeret téged, mert ő meg a bűvköröd rabja. Harcol ellened, és ez idegesít téged, ezért használsz ennyi mágiát hozzá. Igaz?

\- Nem értem miről beszél? - fordította el a tekintetét.

\- De nagyon is tudod! - tette Piton jobb kezét a fiú nyakára. - Tudom a véred titkát! Anyád vére nagyon erős benned véla fiú! - sziszegte. Draco meglepetten kapta vissza a pillantását a férfi felé. - Sok lánynál használtad már, de nem szóltam bele, mert úgy gondoltam így is, úgy is megkaptad volna őket, csak idő kérdése, de Hermione teljesen más eset. Ő nem dőlt volna be neked, őt csak úgy tudod megszerezni magadnak, ha megbűvölöd.

\- Hülyeség! - tiltakozott Draco. - És ha még így is lenne. Mit érdekli magát, hisz minden griffendélest utál!

\- Igazad van, de az unokahúgomat szeretem! - a szőke fiú szemei hatalmasra tágult a döbbenettől. Piton elszólta volna magát? - Ne néz ilyen nagy szemekkel rám! Mindketten ismerjük Hermione kilétét! Ne tagad, hogy tudod ki is ő valójában.

\- Nem tagadom!

\- Helyes! Megy ez! Most pedig elfelejted Hermionét, elkerülöd, nem mész a közelébe és leveszed róla a kötést!

\- Nem tehetem!

\- Nem? - morogta Perselus, miközben a szorítás a fiú nyakát erősödött.

\- Hermione a menyasszonyom!

\- Az csak egy papír!

\- Nem csak egy papír és amit amúgy is maga írt alá a család nevében! - hörögte a fiú, mert már a beszéd is nehezére esett.

\- Nem tartozok neked számadással! Esküdj meg, hogy nem mész többet Hermione közelébe! Esküdj! - szorította még esőebben a fiú nyakát.

\- Esküszöm! Esküszöm!

\- Helyes! - engedte el a fiút. - De ha megszegnéd, akkor legközelebb már nem leszek ilyen gyengéd! - mondta, majd sarkon fordult és magára hagyta a nyakát masszírozó, lihegő és hörögő fiút.


End file.
